


Дело в точке зрения

by Alfa_kona



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Detectives, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_kona/pseuds/Alfa_kona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На этой Земле никогда не было супергероев. Бэтмен никогда не спасал Гордона и никогда не помогал ему очистить полицию от коррупции. На этой Земле никогда не было Робина, но был осиротевший мальчик-циркач, которого взял под опеку миллиардер, родители которого тоже погибли от рук так и не пойманного убийцы. На этой Земле никогда не было Бэтмобиля и его колёс, но был мальчишка с большим потенциалом, острым чувством справедливости и жестокими уроками улиц. И это их Земля и их история.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело в точке зрения

**Author's Note:**

> Это одновременно АУ, и не АУ, в смысле того, что это просто ещё один мир в мультивёрсе где супергерои - лишь сказки и красивые истории для комиксов и кино. И характеры с убеждениями персонажей развивались в соответствии с другой жизнью, где нет плащей и масок, а мир состоит из обычных людей, которые не могут бежать быстрее пули, которые не надевают цветастые костюмы и не выходят за пределы привычных людских возможностей. Эти герои, и правда, обычные люди - ведь даже Бэт-семью, при отсутствии у них суперспособностей, сложно назвать таковыми. А здесь те самые герои представлены куда менее неуязвимыми, всесильными; они уже не над законом и обществом, им приходится мириться с тем порядком, что есть. Поэтому они, хоть и сохранили некоторую свою индивидуальность, не такие, как на страницах привычных комиксов. И тут нет предупреждения об ООС в привычном виде - герои те же (по крайней мере максимально приближены к канону), просто их история другая, а значит и система ценностей, вера, методы борьбы подстроены под этот мир - мир, где они не истина в последней инстанции, а такие же простые смертные, пусть и желающие изменить мир.
> 
> Бетой работы является Ли-кo
> 
> К работе есть иллюстрации от Мёртвый Билли - https://pp.vk.me/c625428/v625428465/2928e/Td5b1c8d8hQ.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c625428/v625428465/292a2/g_lo85UlOf0.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c625428/v625428465/292b5/cwsf0rwEGSU.jpg

Детектив Готэмского управления полиции Ричард Джон Грейсон иногда думал, что его специально посылают на самые самоубийственные задания. Сегодня вот даже напарник взял больничный (насколько этот больничный был и правда больничным, Дик не знал), а нового временного управление не дало – сослались на дефицит кадров и прочую бюрократию. По хорошему, надо было сидеть в офисе и перекладывать бумажки, раз нет прикрытия, но информатор сообщил о подпольной лаборатории «мета» и надо было провести хотя бы разведку, пока информация ещё актуальна. Этим Дик и занимался, в одиночку пробираясь к одному из бесхозных складов на окраине города, имея из поддержки только собственный пистолет.

Дик остановился у соседнего здания-коробки и аккуратно выглянул из-за угла. Парочка «бомжей» рядом – вот и караул, надо бы им лучше прятать пушки. Дик огляделся и заприметил пожарную лестницу на высоте второго этажа. В очередной раз спасало прошлое циркового акробата, ну и то, что тренировки Дик никогда не бросал. В общем, допрыгнуть до этой лестницы и забраться на крышу было практически элементарно. Как и перемахнуть на непосредственно крышу того криминального сборища.

И да, куча стеклянных сегментов крыш в Готэме были буквально благословлением для подглядывания и сбора улик. И Дик не был безумным самоубийцей, прикидывающимся пуленепробиваемым героем, или о чём там шептались за спиной в управлении, он правда не собирался врываться туда в одиночку и в одиночку же пытаться всех перестрелять, а лучше и вовсе без выстрелов скрутить всех-всех-всех. Нет, он собирался поставить прослушку, сделать пару фото, узнать о ближайших планах этого синдиката, чтобы вернуться потом сюда с подкреплением, ведь тогда эти важные шишки не смогут отмахнуться от таких явных фактов.

Но потом всё резко пошло наперекосяк. Дику показалось, что он что-то заметил, что-то важное, потерял бдительность, тогда и заметили его самого... Короткая перестрелка, попытка сбежать через те же крыши, обжигающая боль в плече из-за попавшей пули, а может, и двух... А потом кто-то дёрнул его за собой (разобрать было сложно из-за чёрных точек перед глазами), затащил за какую-то стену, прозвучало ещё несколько выстрелов почти над ухом, а потом его вжали совсем в стенку, чуть ли не размазывая по ней тонким слоем, где-то шарахнуло уже куда громче, а огненная вспышка была видна даже через эти самые чёрные точки.

– Жаркий денёк, офицер? – поинтересовались над ухом.

– Детектив, – на автомате поправил Дик, не совсем понимая, что происходит. И да, он даже в таком состоянии поправил – не для того он получал звание, чтобы его офицером называли, столько же старался, пробивался, не смотря на, надо признать, общую коррумпированность участка, в котором очень не просто быть честным копом. Так что да, Дик очень гордился тем, что, несмотря ни на что, смог пробиться и пробиться честно, чтобы делать этот город лучше. Или хотя бы стараться. Правда, больше чем на это «поправление», его в итоге не хватило: чёрных точек стало больше, они разрослись в жирные пятна, заполнили весь обзор и полностью утянули во тьму.

 

Очнулся Дик от тянущей боли в плече, его будто тупой пилой отпиливали. Хотя упасть в девять лет с высокой трапеции было хуже. И пару лет назад с той же трапеции. А ещё пять лет назад на сноуборде врезаться в дерево...

– С добрым утром, офицер! – поприветствовал тот же самый жизнерадостный голос, который Дик уже слышал перед самой отключкой.

– Я детектив, – вновь просипел Дик и с трудом разлепил глаза, оглядывая обстановку. Какая-то комната, не слишком фешенебельная, но и на грязную каморку не похожа. Постель мягкая, на тумбочке рядом лежит его значок, а в кресле напротив сидит парень. Лет двадцать-двадцать пять на вид, улыбается, седая прядь в чёлке на густой копне тёмных волос, взгляд внимательный, цепкий, но не холодный, а сам парень, в общем, симпатичный. И да, наверное, это было остаточным влиянием болевого шока, что он начал оценивать симпатичность незнакомца, который непонятно куда его притащил. И надо же, перевязал плечо, качественно так перевязал, возможно и пулю достал. Симпатичный незнакомец, спасший его в перестрелке и заботящийся о его ранении. Неужели Готэм впервые за много лет решил преподнести хороший сюрприз?

– Как скажете, офицер Грейсон, – нет, этот парень явно издевался. – Что же вы делали в одиночку в такой дыре, а?

– Мой напарник на больничном, – Дик поморщился и попытался сесть. Ну, сесть-то получилось, но это стоило очередной нехилой вспышки боли в плече.

– И ты играл в героя в одиночку? Мило.

– А ты вообще кто такой и что там делал?

– Ну, скажем, я добрый самаритянин, просто проходивший мимо. А то бы пристрелили одного глупого полицейского и была бы некрасивая лужа из мозгов, – парень громко фыркнул, встал со своего кресла и подошёл ближе. – Не люблю лужи из мозгов, не эстетично как-то.

– И ты помогаешь каждому полицейскому в поле зрения? – и да, Дик позволил себе усомниться. Не каждый день непонятный тип спасает тебя в одном из самых криминальных районов Готэма, лечит, куда-то притаскивает чисто из благих побуждений.

– Только тех, у кого такой милый и наивный щенячий взгляд.

– Где мой пистолет? – Дик в очередной раз огляделся и, наконец, понял, чего не хватает у него на теле и в окружающей обстановке, ну, не считая рубашки. Хотя та, наверное, безжалостно испорчена.

– Этот? – парень вытащил служебный «глок» из-за пояса и помахал им. – Ну на, держи, – он кинул его рядом на постель. – Ты уж извини, но лично я, если отключился бы посреди перестрелки, а потом очнулся где-нибудь и рядом был бы пистолет, постарался бы кого-нибудь пристрелить. Так что я перестраховался, знаешь ли, не люблю, когда во мне делают дырки особенно после того, как решил побыть на чуть-чуть Матерью Терезой.

– Ты странный, – позволил себе, наконец, заметить Дик, аккуратно забирая себе свой пистолет. Ну да, оружие всех делает увереннее, особенно когда рядом какой-то странный мужик болтает о чём-то непонятном и вмешивается в расследование. Пусть и вмешивается с благими намерениями.

– Сказал коп, притащившийся в одиночку брать картель «Сарезов» на чистом чувстве идеализма. Так кто из нас странный?

– Это моя работа, – хмуро ответил Дик.

– Надо же, принципиальный коп. Редкость в наши дни и в нашем городе. Рад, что такие ещё остались, – Дик и не заметил, как парень приблизился к нему почти вплотную, да ещё и наклонился. – Но как же такие копы свято верят в систему, в её всесилие. Наивные щенячьи глазки, – последние слова парень сказал совсем издевательски, склоняя голову то к одному, то к другому плечу.

– Да кто ты, чёрт побери, такой?!

– Можешь звать меня Джейсоном. И, как я уже сказал, я просто прохожу мимо. Хобби у меня такое. Проходить мимо.

– Ну... в общем... Спасибо? Ну, за то, что спас, – больше слов у Дика не нашлось. Какая-то слишком абсурдная ситуация была.

– Да без проблем. Будешь мне как-нибудь пиво должен, – Джейсон ухмыльнулся и отстранился, а потом прошёл в другой конец комнаты к столу, где лежали какие-то бумаги. – Если захочешь жрать, там что-то есть в холодильнике, не уверен что. Если соберёшься сваливать, а я почти уверен, что соберёшься, то дверь достаточно захлопнуть. А у меня дела... Пойду похожу... мимо, – Джейсон закончил укладывать бумаги в папку и вышел из комнаты, а судя по хлопку двери, и вообще из квартиры. Ну и дела.

 

Дик резко обернулся, почувствовав, что что-то мелкое ударило ему по затылку. Больно, кстати, не до травмы, конечно, да и шишка вряд ли будет, но весьма ощутимо. На пожарной лестнице сидел и улыбался во все тридцать два зуба Джейсон. Тот самый Джейсон, которого неделю не было ни видно, ни слышно. И в базе ничего обнаружить не удалось – парня словно не существовало. Хотя, может, просто данных для ввода было слишком мало. И та небольшая квартирка, где Дик очнулся, снималась за наличные и была уже пуста, когда он через несколько дней всё же решил туда ещё раз наведаться. Не то, чтобы Дик особо старался нарыть что-то на своего таинственного спасителя, но было интересно, Дик любил загадки, а этот человек был сплошная загадка.

– Ты что здесь делаешь? – тихо зашипел Дик. Он и его напарник недавно разделились, чтобы с двух сторон зайти в ангар, где должна была скрываться подпольная букмекерская контора.

– Да так, мимо проходил, – Джейсон улыбнулся ещё шире и жизнерадостно помахал ногами. – Проходил и вспомнил, что одна птичка мне напела, что твой напарник продался со всеми потрохами этим самым ребятам. Ну и что они там решили тебе устроить засаду, так как ты мешаешь их бизнесу, – честно, для полноты образа не хватало ярко-розовой жвачки, которую бы Джейсон надувал пузырями и лопал после каждого предложения – так он беззаботно говорил.

– Чего-чего? Очень смешно, – Дик даже не улыбнулся. Ну да, какой-то непонятный парень, пусть и спасший его один раз, сейчас заявляет, что напарник Дика устроил тут на него покушение.

– Не, ну моё дело сказать, а твоё... – Джейсон неопределённо помахал рукой и ногами в тяжёлых берцах. – Там пяток или больше громил у входа, куда ты сейчас должен зайти. Попробуй лучше через крышу, ты вроде в этом неплох. И вызови подкрепление, а то ж прибьют нафиг.

– С чего мне верить тебе? – Дик сделал ударение на последнем слове, но машинально поискал путь на крышу.

– Да так, ни с чего. Но если послушаешь меня и выживешь, то будешь должен мне ещё одно пиво.

К моменту, когда Дик закончил осматривать возможные пути наверх с учётом ещё побаливающего плеча, Джейсон уже словно растворился в воздухе. И Дик, как бы себя ни костерил последними словами, его послушал. И был прав. Там, и правда, была засада. Серьёзная такая. А напарник на следующий день исчез. Может, громил тех испугался, что подставил их, а может сам струсил, поняв, что его как-то раскрыли. Ну, это было к лучшему.

 

– Привет, Щенячьи Глазки, – Дик поднял взгляд от стакана и увидел широкую ухмылку Джейсона, которого не встречал уже недели полторы после того «разоблачения». А теперь вот объявился. В баре. В баре по соседству с квартирой самого Дика. Совпадение? Ага, щаз. – Кто-то должен мне пиво, не помнишь кто?

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – прямо спросил Дик, но кивнул на стул рядом. Пиво так пиво, не слишком высокая цена за спасение его задницы. Дважды.

– Прохожу мимо, просто прохожу мимо, – видимо, эта присказка ему сильно понравилась, вот теперь и всё ей объясняет. Джейсон сел рядом и жестом заказал себе кружку. – Кстати, не часто встретишь наследника богатейшего миллиардера Готэма в рядах нашей жутко доблестной полиции.

– Всё-то ты знаешь.

– Ну дык.

– И откуда?

– Посмотрел твои документы, пока ты играл в Спящую Красавицу. А потом залез в Гугл, вот и все дела, – Джейсон пожал плечами и отхлебнул из своей кружки. – Хотя, знаешь, это объясняет почему ты такой наивный и честный. Сложно подкупить сыночка миллиардера и циркового прыгуна в одном флаконе. Так что же такой сыночек делает в полиции? Не хватает адреналина? Острый комплекс справедливости? Затянувшийся подростковый бунт?

– Самаритянин, проходящий мимо, теперь ещё и психолог? – раздражённо спросил Дик. Ну не любил он, когда копались в его прошлом, особенно странные и непонятные типы. А ещё, кажется, бесполезно спрашивать о том, откуда он вообще берёт закрытую информацию и как появляется на местах преступлений. Следовало бы устроить допрос, копу это положено, но, в конце концов, чувак его дважды спас. А, может, и не только его, кто знает мимо скольких он так просто проходил. Пока нет прямых доказательств нарушения закона, смысл его прессовать? Может, он, и правда, добрый самаритянин.

– Просто сидящий рядом с тобой парень в баре, которому ты очень должен пиво, – фыркнул Джейсон.

Дик лишь хмыкнул в ответ и уткнулся в свою кружку с пенным напитком. Очередной тяжёлый день защитника правопорядка был закончен, можно было и просто выпить в уютном небольшом баре, пусть и с такой странной компанией. Хотя кто это в Готэме, и без тараканов? Эти вот «головные тараканы» хоть полезные оказались, так сказать.

 

– А он мне такой: «не “ну я хочу к Уолли на вечеринку”, а учи куракский! Он тебе в жизни пригодится!» И знаешь что самое смешное? Пригодился же, блин! Захватили какие-то куракские радикалы заложников, так от того, что я вёл с ними переговоры на их языке, они так растрогались, что чуть ли не сразу сдались да признались в своих грехах! – окончание потонуло в дружном и немного пьяном смехе. Оказалось, что с Джейсоном вполне себе неплохо поговорить, легко так было, спокойно даже. И не понятно, почему такое ощущение было от едва знакомого таинственного чувака, но сейчас было просто легко и весело. Даже вот хотелось чего-то о себе рассказать. Естественно, не всю подноготную, а в рамках того, что мог выдать тот самый «гугл». И плюс пара вот таких забавных дополнений, мелких, почти ничего не значащих, но интересных.

Джейсон слегка задел его руку своей и отвёл её немного позже, чем следовало, и чуть наклонился, продолжая смеяться. Дик ещё раз окинул взглядом собеседника. Он умел читать людей, очень хорошо умел. Способности потомственного циркача не выбьешь никаким последующим воспитанием у миллиардера. Для Дика чужие жесты, мимика и движения были практически открытой книгой. И сейчас Дик знал, что его хотели. Не навязчиво, не видно было, чтобы Джейсон открыто клеился или какое-нибудь ещё подобное липкое слово, но и не особо скрывал. Дик ненавидел жадные маслянистые взгляды, когда кто-то видел в нём кусок мяса, на который хотелось наброситься. Но в Джейсоне этого не было – лишь заинтересованность, то же самое желание, но не такое противное, а просто... ну может же кто-нибудь кому-нибудь нравиться без всех этих перегибов? Вряд ли даже тот на что-то рассчитывал. А сам Дик... Возможно, в нём говорили одно виски и три пива (завтра выходной, почему нет?), возможно и то, что, из-за постоянно увеличивающейся нагрузки в участке, на личную жизнь времени не было от слова совсем... Да и Дик никогда не считал себя пуританином: для него было нормой иногда «снять» кого-нибудь в баре, как бы противно это слово ни звучало, на одну ночь, завести ни к чему не обязывающую интрижку... Обычно с девушками, правда, но иногда хотелось и разнообразия. И да, этот Джейсон был той ещё тёмной лошадкой, даже опасен – Дик видел не только желание, но так же силу и уверенность хищника, скупые точные движения, взгляд, на автомате проверяющий помещение на предмет угрозы, мягкий шаг... Но всё равно, почему бы и нет? Вряд ли этот парень спас его пару раз только для того, чтобы, оказавшись в одной постели, придушить галстуком. Глупо же.

Так что Дик сам, будто невзначай, двинул рукой, возобновляя прикосновение, дождался того, чтобы Джейсон поднял на него свой взгляд, затем слегка улыбнулся и качнул головой в сторону выхода. Тот должен был знать, что дом Дика напротив – документы же видел, да и бар явно нашёл по этому же принципу. Джейсон сначала слегка округлил глаза, показывая удивление, но через секунду сам расплылся в понимающей и довольной улыбке. Дик никогда, практически никогда не ошибался, читая такие простые желания людей. Он бросил на стойку пару купюр и направился к выходу, зная, что за ним последуют.

 

В квартиру они ввалились – буквально, потому что уже в лифте накинулись друг на друга, продолжая уже в коридоре, совсем не беспокоясь о душевном спокойствии соседей, которые могли выглянуть из своих квартир. Ключом Дик попал в замочную скважину раза с третьего и то, только потому что заставил себя успокоиться – что-то ему подсказывало, что промедление может стоить выбитой с ноги двери. И да, это было бы весьма горячо, но потом была бы жуткая морока с новыми замками, а узнай Брюс про подобный ремонт (а он бы точно узнал), опять бы начал ворчать, что работа полицейским слишком опасна. И точно так же пришлось оторваться от пьянящих поцелуев и наглого лапанья, чтобы ввести четыре цифры на пищащей коробочке сигнализации. Уж чего точно не хотелось, так это того, чтобы посреди процесса ворвались парни с автоматами из охранной фирмы. А вот после отключения сигнализации можно было уже полностью сосредоточиться на приятном процессе.

Джейсон был страстным, ярким и открытым, как бы парадоксально это ни звучало. Он скрывал всё о себе, не подпускал к тому, что внутри, но словно скидывал все щиты, когда увлечённо срывал одежду со своего любовника. И, кажется, потом на рубашке не обнаружится нескольких пуговиц. Ну хоть в чём-то хорошо быть сыном миллиардера – можно не париться о количестве испорченной одежды. И не то, чтобы Дик очень любил пользоваться деньгами отца, но, формально, трастовый фонд был его собственным, пусть Брюс и превратил не очень большую сумму возмещения сироте, оставшемуся без родителей после убийства, в весьма значительную с помощью грамотных вложений.

Джейсон офигенно целовался и кусался, тёрся всем телом и вжимал во все стены на пути к кровати, ну, или сам не менее круто в них вжимался. На постель они уже упали почти полностью раздетыми. Джейсон смешно дрыгал ногами, скидывая с них джинсы, не прекращая целоваться. И прикусил чужие губы почти до крови, стоило Дику провести по его уже твёрдому члену сквозь тонкий хлопок белья. Кажется, кто-то, как и Дик, давно не потакал желаниям тела из-за... ну, тоже, какой-нибудь работы.

– Надо же, у копов, оказывается, есть яйца, – Джейсон говорил хрипло, часто облизывая губы, но с неизменными смешками. – Или это мне такой уникум достался?

– Болтаешь много, – фыркнул Дик, забираясь сверху на своего случайного любовника, шепча ему в шею.

– А вы хорошо допрашиваете, офицер, – фыркнул Джейсон, стараясь скрыть этими фырками стон.

– Я детектив, – рыкнул Дик, теперь и сам кусаясь и одновременно пытаясь найти в тумбочке стандартный комплект для подобной ночи.

– Ох, накажите меня... _офицер_! Эй, что ты!.. – Джейсон резко дёрнулся, когда его рука оказалась прикована наручниками к спинке кровати. Ну да, Дик искал смазку и презерватив, но наткнулся сперва именно на наручники.

– Вы арестованы за оскорбление детектива полиции, – шепнул Дик Джейсону в губы. – Вы имеете право хранить молчание, – губы были заткнуты поцелуем. – Или не хранить, но каждое ваше слово или любой другой звук, будет тут же использовано против вас в постели, – Дик нашарил ещё одни наручники и зафиксировал вторую руку Джейсона. – Вы имеете право звать на помощь хоть мамочку, хоть адвоката, но никого вам не предоставят, – второй металлический браслет защёлкнулся. Джейсон еле слышно простонал. – Вам понятны ваши права? – Дик, наконец, нашарил необходимое и дёрнул освободившимися от удерживания Джейсона руками бельё с любовника вниз.

– Сукин вы сын, офицер, – Джейсон явно постарался рассмеяться, но вышел какой-то хрип пополам со стоном. И да, Дик всегда был хорош в допросах.

– Де-тек-тив, – по слогам повторил Дик, смазывая пальцы. – Ясно? – Дик вставил сразу два, зная, что это скорее всего болезненно, но, с учётом возбуждения, должно быть терпимо, а ещё это была маленькая месть за бесконечные издевательства этого засранца.

– Су-у-ука, – буквально провыл Джейсон.

– Ох, да ладно, тебе не так уж и больно, – притворно возмутился Дик, сводя и разводя пальцы внутри тисков из сопротивляющихся мышц, и, смилостивившись, обхватил второй рукой член любовника, медленно водя вверх и вниз, удовольствием глуша неприятные ощущения. – Сам связался с «копом с яйцами».

– Я связался с милыми щенячьими глазками... и... ох... не прекращай! Ещё раз! – браслеты наручников громко лязгнули от рывка, но выдержали.

– Не беспокойся, не прекращу, – Дик постарался рассмеяться, но и сам уже «плыл» от возбуждения. Горячая, исполосованная шрамами кожа, перекатывающиеся мышцы... Не те «декоративные», какие бывают у качков, а «практичные», как у самого Дика: чистая сила без грамма выпендрёжа. Но, чёрт, это было жутко завораживающе и прекрасно. Животный магнетизм, ощущение, что ты владеешь не только человеком, но и всем буйством природы. Наверное, этого не хватало в объятьях девиц: силы, борьбы, той страсти. У девушек тоже было что-то своё, особое, но с такими, как Джейсон... С бриллиантами – настолько яркими, полыхающими, как огонь... Вот с такими никогда не стало бы скучно или серо. Джейсон казался просто квинтэссенцией того, что Дик искал в мужчинах.

Дик, стараясь унять нетерпеливую дрожь в пальцах, натянул на себя презерватив и наконец вломился в желанную тесноту. Джейсон вновь издал громкий и, наверняка, болезненный стон, но оттолкнуть не попытался, наоборот – обхватил ногами и полностью уронил на себя, сжимая до белеющих пальцев спинку кровати.

– Отпусти, – простонал Джейсон, в очередной раз дёргая руками в бесплодной попытке освободиться.

– Не-а, допрос ещё не окончен, – возбуждение мешалось с весельем, это было как залпом выпить пару бокалов шампанского – в голову ударяет, а в горле, в животе и во всём теле лопаются пузырьки. Слишком хорошо, слишком.

– Садюга, – сквозь зубы прошипел тот и укусил за плечо. – Я тоже хочу тебя коснуться, сволочь.

– Нечего было издеваться над детективом полиции, – ответил Дик сам, и правда лапая всё, что попадалось под руки: мощные широкие плечи, подтянутый пресс, выпуклые рёберные мышцы, манящие крепкие бёдра и ягодицы, текущий твёрдый член...

– Ну простите, _офицер_ , – фыркнул Джейсон и ещё громче застонал, получив несколько жёстких толчков внутрь в отместку. – Да, вот так, _офице-е-ер_ , я думал вы можете лучше, _офице-е-ер_ , – он издевался, провоцировал, нарывался, и Дик ничего не мог с собой поделать – срабатывало же. Срабатывало так, что сносило крышу, заставляло кусаться, оставлять метки на великолепном теле под собой и брать-брать-брать, как никогда и никого раньше. Незнакомец, просто спонтанный секс, но так хорошо не было слишком давно. Джейсон стонал, кричал, его мышцы мелко подрагивали от прикосновений, от укусов, от контрастно-нежных касаний губами и языком. Его хотелось сводить с ума, заставлять ещё больше плавиться, растекаться в руках податливой глиной, чтобы... а просто так, просто, чтобы обоим было хорошо, а ещё чтобы можно было увидеть этого сильного и непредсказуемого хищника таким, заставить кричать от любого прикосновения – чем не цель? И Джейсон кричал, стонал, что-то сдавленно бормотал, да и сам Дик уже тоже был на грани.

То ли Джейсон был и правда такой удивительный, то ли просто дело было в долгом отсутствии нормального секса, но оргазм буквально оглушил, и Дик с трудом удержался от того, чтобы свалиться всем телом на любовника и прямо так и отключиться. Он упал рядом на постель и довольно застонал, чувствуя, наконец, что, как минимум, скопившееся напряжение точно сброшено. И уж за что стоило любить презервативы, что никаких тебе дилемм: не обидится ли партнёр, если кончить в него. А так не отвлекаешься от процесса, а потом завязанный использованный презерватив можно точным броском через полкомнаты отправить в мусорку. Дик почти никогда не промахивался.

– Теперь, может, отпустишь? – просипел, наверно, из-за сорванного голоса Джейсон и вновь дёрнул руками, чтобы звякнули наручники.

– Ага, – вздохнул Дик, не собираясь даже шевелиться, он уже успел отметить, что Джейсон тоже получил свою порцию удовольствия, а остальное как-то меркло на периферии. Во всём теле была одновременно тяжесть и безумная лёгкость – хотелось просто лежать и ничего не делать. Хотя бы пару часов.

– Засранец, – фыркнул Джейсон.

Ещё с минуту наручники изредка тихо позвякивали, а потом Дик, с трудом борющийся с дремотой, ощутил, как его обхватили чужие руки с немного покрасневшими запястьями (утром это «немного» может превратиться в «ого-го») и прижали к постели. Дик хотел бы спросить «как ты это сделал?», но, во-первых, силы надо было беречь, а, во-вторых, вряд ли ответ бы последовал. И раз уж Джейсон знает всё про всех, то, наверное, умеет и наручники вскрывать.

– Вы были крайне жестоки с задержанным, офицер Грейсон...

– Для того, чтобы подать жалобу, мистер, вам придётся выучить моё настоящее звание, – вернул усмешку Дик.

– Думаю, я и сам смогу разобраться с вами, офицер.

– Хах, вы слишком высокого мнения о себе, мистер, – Дик, подсунул ногу под колено Джейсона и резко надавил, сваливая того обратно на постель и ложась сверху, удерживая мягкий захват. Кажется, ночь только начиналась, а сон как рукой сняло.

 

Если при пробуждении в теле ощущается приятная сладкая ломота, а кое-где побаливают ушибы, то это означает, что ночью был хороший и жёсткий секс. То, что доктор прописал, при такой-то напряжённой работе. Дик позволил себе ещё немного поелозить по кровати, медленно выплывая из сна, и лишь потом открыл глаза, начиная вспоминать вчерашний вечер. Джейсона рядом не было, как и его одежды. Свалил, значит... В принципе, что ещё было ожидать от такого странного скрытного типа, появляющегося и исчезающего, как чёртик из табакерки? И только минут через пять Дик услышал странную возню на своей кухне. Он нашарил одни из нескольких валяющихся джинсов на полу и натянул их прямо так, на голое тело.

На кухне обнаружилась какая-то сюрреалистическая картина: странный тип Джейсон, которого он вчера приковал к постели и трахнул (о чём свидетельствовали синяки на запястьях), а потом ещё раз трахнул уже без наручников, ну и отдрочил в душе, стоял перед плитой и жарил блинчики.

– Блинчики? Серьёзно? Ты приготовил мне блинчики? – спросил Дик прямо с порога.

– Строго говоря, я приготовил их себе, но готов щедро поделиться половиной, – Джейсон перекинул последний толстый воздушный и румяный, чем-то даже похожий на вафлю блинчик на стопку таких же на тарелке.

– У меня было молоко? И масло? И... что туда ещё кладут?...

– Нет. У тебя была только пачка хлопьев, чей срок годности истёк неделю назад, и бутылка шоколадного сиропа. А я хотел есть, но не отравиться. Так что сходил в магазин под твоим домом. Я бы и тебя отправил, но растолкать тебя было нереально. Такое ощущение, что приди кто-то убивать нашего доблестного офицера, ты бы сказал, чтобы они делали своё дело быстрее, только не будили перед этим, – пространственно изложил свою версию событий Джейсон.

– И ты... убрал мою кухню? – Дик оглядел небольшое помещение, игнорируя очередную подколку. Ну, не вылизано тут, конечно, было, далеко не вылизано, но по сравнению с тем, что тут было ещё вчера вечером – просто небо и земля. Пропали пустые упаковки из-под еды из доставки, очищен слой из чего-то пригоревшего на плите, столешницы явили свой заводской цвет из-под грязи...

– Не знаю как ты, но я побоялся глупо умереть, попытавшись что-то сделать и съесть в таком сраче. Простое чувство самосохранения.

– Святые сардины, только не говори, что мы выпили куда больше того пива в баре, и я не помню, как мы успели пожениться, – Дик преувеличенно застонал, но уселся за стол и пододвинул к себе одну из тарелок и вышеупомянутую бутылку сиропа. Какой всё-таки приятный бонус к и так офигенному сексу.

– И не надейся. Так просто на меня абонемент не оформить.

– То есть мне ждать следующего свидания? О, кстати, мы ведь даже выполнили программу «трёх свиданий» чтобы выглядеть приличными людьми, а не трахающимися на первом, – тающие во рту блинчики настраивали на крайне игривый лад.

– Ты называешь то, что было, свиданиями? А когда-то это мне говорили, что я двинутый. Тебя ещё не видели, офицер.

– Детектив я!

– Как скажете, офицер.

– Засранец. Нарываешься же.

– Может быть, – Джейсон подмигнул поверх чашки с дымящимся чаем, в который только что бухнул четыре ложки сахара. Сладкоежка. Это было даже мило. Такой таинственный брутальный парень, знающий всё и вся о подноготной города, но чай пьёт, как милая принцесса из сказки. Они же вроде тоже сахар с чаем, а не чай с сахаром пьют. Или Дик не всё знает о принцессах. А, ну да, за всеми этими рассуждениями о принцессах, Дик чуть не упустил, что Джейсон опять его целенаправленно провоцирует. Возможно, на ещё один «арест». Ну, с учётом, что день весь свободный, можно и... Дик улыбнулся и принялся запихивать завтрак быстрее в рот, ведь потом можно проверить стол на прочность.

 

– Хорошая ночка, офицер.

– Я детектив, – улыбнулся Дик, не отрываясь от бинокля. Только один человек мог с такой насмешкой называть его этим званием раз за разом. И да, Дик скучал, правда скучал. Не смотря на то, что у них было всего три встречи и одна ночь плюс утро секса. Джейсон был интересным, загадочным, а Дик, как уже говорилось, любил решать загадки. И не мог противиться так явно брошенным вызовам. А ещё, да, секс был очень и очень неплох, как и блинчики. Так что хотелось новой встречи, вот только найти Джейсона было нереально, это Джейсон его каждый раз находил. Так что приходилось ждать. – Ты здесь просто поболтать, или спасти меня от очередного продавшегося копа?

– Может, я просто волновался о том, что ты плохо питаешься, – Джейсон уселся рядом на бортик крыши и протянул коробку.

– Пончики? Правда что ли? – Дик оторвался от наблюдения, чтобы принять «дар». – Знаешь, это так стереотипно: все копы любят пончики, всех копов можно подкупить пончиками, все копы обжираются пончиками на дежурстве и без него...

– Ну, не хочешь, как хочешь... – Джейсон попробовал было отобрать коробку, но Дик резво увернулся.

– Руки прочь от моего ужина! – шикнул Дик и открыл угощение. Желудок требовательно заурчал, особенно после того, как глаза увидели десяток пухлых пончиков с самой разной цветной глазурью.

– Кстати, парень, которого ты пытаешься отследить, сейчас на другом конце города с любовницей. Уверен, что и дальше собираешься морозить задницу здесь?

– Всё-то ты знаешь, – фыркнул Дик и откусил сразу половину пончика. Этот, кажется, был с вишнёвой начинкой. Вкуснятина.

– Люблю ходить мимо и слушать разные слухи, – Джейсон слегка пихнул его локтём и утащил кислотно-зелёный пончик из коробки. – Так и будешь здесь сидеть?

– А что мне остаётся? Или я начальству скажу, что странный и непонятный тип, которого я знаю только по имени, сексу и блинчикам, сказал мне, что объект не явится, и я тут же ему поверил?

– Можешь сказать, что отвлёкся на другое преступление. Например, в соседнем доме заметил подозрительную машину, печатающую деньги.

– Что за бред?

Джейсон молча ткнул пальцами в соседнее пятиэтажное здание и даже бинокль туда повернул.

– Что за?.. Откуда ты?..

– Считай моим подарком к... ну... сам придумай повод.

– Эм... спасибо?

– Не за что, – Дик хотел было уже встать и направиться к «подарку», как его внезапно схватили. Джейсон резко дёрнул его на себя и впился жёстким поцелуем в губы. И прежде, чем Дик сумел проанализировать ситуацию, чтобы понять, хочет он ответить или оттолкнуть, Джейсон уже сам отстранил его от себя и нагло ухмыльнулся.

– Вперёд, мой герой!

– Знаешь, ты не очень смахиваешь на Кирстен Данст, – фыркнул Дик, уловив намёк на старый супергеройский фильм.

– А тебе трико и спандекс куда больше пошли бы, чем Тоби Магуайру.

Дик лишь вздохнул и утащил ещё один пончик из коробки, прежде чем направиться во всё том же направлении. Он не знал, сумеет ли когда-нибудь привыкнуть к закидонам своего... ну... Джейсона. Другие определения вешались на этого типа с трудом и как-то криво. Не парень он же ему после одного секса, ну ладно, не одного, но всё же было в течение одних суток... И не друг со всей этой таинственностью и внезапными объявлениями. И явно не информатор – политика управления запрещала спать с информаторами. И вообще просто Джейсон, если это, конечно, его настоящее имя.

 

Через два часа Дик принимал поздравления от начальства и пары коллег, такие преувеличено радостные, фальшиво-радостные. Небось, кто-то здесь этих фальшивомонетчиков крышевал или хотя бы получал проценты за невнимательность (хотя каким надо быть феерическим идиотом, чтобы печатать деньги в своей квартире и даже шторы не закрывать? Вот точно без «крыши» бы не продержались и дня). Дик не носил розовых очков и понимал, что в управлении одного из самых криминальных городов страны, если не самого криминального, дофига и больше грязных копов. А ещё прекрасно знал, что его – такого ретивого новичка, ставящего палки в колёса – не «убрали» ещё только потому, что боятся резонанса из-за убийства единственного наследника богатейшего человека города. Хотя уже пытались, стоило хотя бы вспомнить бывшего напарника... Дик понимал, что ведёт очень и очень опасную игру, что нарывается, но отступить просто не мог. Не после того, как такие же грязные копы решили закрыть глаза на убийство его родителей и упустили Тони Зукко. Дик даже думал, что и его бы рано или поздно убили бы как свидетеля, если бы Брюс Уэйн не решил взять под свою опеку, а значит и защиту, осиротевшего циркового мальчишку. Возможно, взял только потому, что и сам потерял своих родителей из-за убийцы, которого так и не нашли и не привлекли к ответственности.

– Офицер, моя машина сломалась. Не довезёте ли вы меня до тёплой постельки и грязной кухни с просроченными хлопьями? – раздался ехидный голос совсем над ухом, когда Дик вышел, наконец, из управления с приторно-радостными физиономиями.

– Я – детектив, и я купил новые хлопья, – Дик не стал скрывать улыбку.

– Такие заявления не принимаются на веру. Необходимо полное расследование с обыском и личным досмотром в спальне.

– Как серьёзно. Мне придётся оказать сопротивление, – Дик завёл мотоцикл и достал шлем. Мотоцикл, кстати, был один из немногих подарков Брюса после совершеннолетия, которые Дик не вернул, считая, что отец пытается установить над вылетевшим из гнезда птенцом контроль деньгами. Мотоцикл, конечно, тоже стоило вернуть, но тут Брюс просчитал всё верно – отказаться от такого красавца Дик просто не смог. И нет, Дик любил отца, был ему очень благодарен за то, что не пришлось жить на улице, спасаться от «охотников на свидетелей», просто за то, что, пусть и не был образцом такта, понимания и открытости, всё равно был рядом, любил даже. Дик был практически уверен, что любил. Потому что только это могло объяснить, почему обычно крайне закрытый и такой суровый человек всё же иногда находил время, чтобы повозиться с мальчишкой, поиграть в какие-нибудь игры, сводить на спортивный матч, ну и вдолбить в голову лучшее из возможных образований. Как бы Дик в детстве ни ненавидел всех этих бесконечных учителей и репетиторов, занимавших его время учёбой в ущерб игре в мяч с уличными детишками, в последствии был рад такому отношению приёмного отца и мог об этом сказать минимум на шести языках. Но, несмотря на всё это, с Брюсом было очень сложно, тот был крайне непростым человеком, так что любить его приятнее было на расстоянии.

– О, я на это очень рассчитываю, – Джейсон тут же забрался следом и прижался даже плотнее, чем следовало. Вечер обещал был интересным. Очень.

 

Ключ привычно щёлкнул в замке. Дик устало вздохнул и открыл дверь, желая лишь чего-нибудь съесть, если это чего-нибудь каким-то чудом осталось, и проспать несколько суток. Хотя, скорее всего, даже те самые хлопья закончились ещё пару дней назад, а ранним утром придётся опять идти на работу. Дик бросил ключи в миску на придверной тумбочке и лишь потом услышал странные звуки на своей кухне. Кухне, на которой почему-то горел свет, хотя, возможно, это сам Дик забыл всё выключить и не в первый раз. Он выхватил из кобуры пистолет и как можно тише покрался на кухню. Хотя да, после того, как он шумно вздыхал, ронял ключи и прочее, красться было немного глупо, но вполне в рамках закона жанра.

– Джейсон? – Дик едва не выронил пистолет, когда увидел своего «гостя», но в итоге просто шумно и демонстративно пихнул его в кобуру.

– Приветик, – Джейсон нагло улыбнулся и продолжил пить сок из пакета. Последний сок из последнего пакета, что был у Дика в холодильнике. Засранец!

– Ты в курсе, что это взлом с проникновением в частное жилище и кража особо ценного сока? – Дик хмуро сложил руки на груди, борясь с желанием вмазать по этой наглой морде.

– Арестуете меня, офицер Грейсон?

– Детектив. Детектив я, сколько раз повторять? И как ты сюда пробрался?

– Через дверь. Замки хреновые у тебя.

– Тут была сигнализация! – только сейчас Дик вспомнил, что как раз сигнализация при открытии двери не пищала. Нет, возможно, он и про неё забыл, хотя нет, вроде как, включал утром...

– Она тоже хреновая.

– Я за неё пять тысяч отдал!

– Я ж сказал – хреновая.

– Ты сюда тестировать безопасность моей квартиры припёрся? Сразу скажу, что слишком затрахался на работе для секса, – Дик ещё раз устало вздохнул, настолько, что устал даже злиться.

– Какого же вы жуткого обо мне мнения, офицер. А я ж вам ужин приготовил.

– Приготовил? – Дик даже пропустил мимо ушей очередное «офицер» ради такого объявления.

– Ну, принёс точнее... – Джейсон вытащил из-под стола объёмный пакет с лейблом одного из местных суши-ресторанов. – Не придирайся, короче.

– Ладно, так и быть: не буду выдвигать обвинения, – смилостивился Дик и уселся рядом, тут же отбирая и разрывая пакет с одноразовыми контейнерами.

– Вы так добры, офицер...

– Детефкфтиф, – с набитым ртом в очередной раз поправил Дик, сразу засовывая в рот по два ролла.

– Не говори с набитым ртом, – посоветовал Джейсон, щедро вымакивая суши в соевом соусе.

– А ты выучи моё звание, мамочка, – вернул совет Дик, продолжая бодро щёлкать палочками. И да, он очень любил японскую кухню. И вообще еду на голодный желудок после суточного дежурства. Японскую еду на голодный желудок после суточного дежурства так тем более.

– Смотри, чтобы «мамочка» тебя не отшлёпала.

– О, не могу отказаться от такого заманчивого предложения. Чёрт, как ты узнал о том, как я обожаю гребешки? – Дик быстро подгрёб к себе все ролы и суши с морскими гребешками, наслаждаясь мягким почти сливочным вкусом.

– «Мамочка» всё должна знать, на то и «мамочка». Кушай, деточка, кушай.

– Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что тебя нанял дворецкий моего отца, чтобы хоть кто-то заботился о моём питании.

– Всё может быть, – хмыкнул Джейсон.

 

– Развлекаешься, как вижу.

Дик с трудом приоткрыл и скосил один глаз, услышав вполне знакомый голос. Джейсон же рядом уже успел и сесть, и выхватить откуда-то пистолет, направив на нарушителя спокойствия. Обычно, если бы кто-то потревожил его сон, Дик тоже начал бы пушкой размахивать (что бы там Джейсон ни утверждал про мёртвый сон и прочее), но в данном случае этого конкретного посетителя так просто было не выгнать. И, кстати, Дик и не предполагал чей именно это пистолет в руках у Джейсона, а спрашивать у него разрешение на скрытое ношение огнестрельного оружия, было как-то глупо... Может, оно у него было, а, может, и нет. А пока Дик не знает наверняка о нарушении закона, то можно и закрывать глаза. Не то, чтобы это слишком правильно, но, ладно, странный парень с, возможно, нелегальной пушкой, спасший его несколько раз – не худшее зло этого города. А может, он вообще какой-нибудь ЦРУшник или ФБРовец под прикрытием и всё более чем в порядке. А начнёшь его спрашивать, так сорвёшь ему какую-нибудь операцию мега-важную. А агент-то просто хотел периодически провести пару хороших ночей в не криминальном обществе, где тебя не пристрелят, стоит только отвернуться...

– Чего тебе надо, Брюс? – сонно пробормотал Дик, вновь закрыл глаз, зарылся носом глубже в подушку и с силой надавил сгибом локтя на грудь Джейсона, роняя его рядом с собой. Руку он потом не убрал, продолжая таким образом придерживать любовника, чтобы тот не наделал дырок в его приёмном отце. Вскакивать и искать одежду, играя в ложную скромность, Дик даже и не собирался. Тем более, что это был один из его очень немногих выходных. Выходных после тяжёлых будней, Дик хотел спать, очень хотел спать, в особенности по утрам (а утро могло затянуться и к обеду, в выходные это было не просто позволительно, а даже более чем приветствовалось). Так что Дик планировал побыстрее отвязаться ото всех разговоров и поспать. Ну не станет же Брюс оставаться на завтрак, когда тут Джейсон у него в постели?

– Через неделю, в пятницу, благотворительный бал в особняке. Ты нужен мне там.

– Опять играть примерного богатенького сыночка миллиардера? Знаешь, мог бы и позвонить по телефону, а не являться в мой «срачный клоповник» лично, – Дик еле заметно сжал пальцами плечо Джейсона, чьи мышцы под рукой так и напрягались. Он явно был не рад образовавшейся компании. Параноик...

– По тому самому, который ты никогда не берёшь? – в голосе Брюса слышались одновременно усмешка и укор. И он явно сейчас не отворачивался, чтобы дать хотя бы иллюзию неприкосновенности частной жизни. Наверное, вот эта его бесцеремонность была одной из главных причин, почему Дик переехал от него из большого особняка с дворецким в маленькую квартирку не в самом благополучном районе.

– Потому что я работаю. Представляешь, некоторым приходится впахивать чуть ли не по шестнадцать часов в сутки, а не только светить улыбкой на собрании акционеров.

– Заметно, как ты работаешь.

– Да, Брюс, я приду, – оборвал его Дик, пока не началась эта бесполезная демагогия. Он и правда работает, много работает. Неужели нельзя пару раз в неделю расслабиться в приятной компании? Разве что теперь их «свидания» стали чуть чаще, после того, как Дик обнаружил после одной из встреч номер телефона на обрывке бумаги. И да, Дик попытался его пробить, но телефон был предоплаченный, купленный за наличные – тупик. Мог бы и отслеживать, конечно, но это, мало того, что было незаконно, Дик считал это предательством доверия. Пробивать, правда, тоже было не слишком правильно, но тут совесть молчала: одно дело шпионить, а другое – попытаться узнать чуть больше о парне, с которым у него «вроде-как-отношения», Джейсон же его документы видел... – А теперь перестань распугивать мою и так с трудом выживающую при такой работе личную жизнь.

– Кстати о ней. Если не найдёшь себе презентабельное сопровождение, постарайся хотя бы не... – наверное, сейчас Брюс очень красноречиво смотрел на Джейсона.

– Да-да, – перебил его Дик. – Как и всегда, не показывать прессе и публике, что наследник-ловелас ловит не только юбки, чтобы акции не упали в цене из-за консервативных взглядов некоторых инвесторов. А теперь я сплю, – что уж таить, Брюс прекрасно знал о бисексуальности своего сына, странно если бы не, а Дик иногда любил позлить отца, отпуская тончайшие намёки при посторонних. Посторонние, не зная контекста, ничего не подозревали, но Брюс каждый раз зло сверкал глазами. Забавно так.

Послышался еле слышный смешок, а потом шаги к выходу и хлопок двери. Дик, наконец, позволил себе расслабиться и перестать прижимать Джейсона к постели.

– Это был твой папа-миллиардер Брюс Уэйн? – спросил тот, явно и так зная ответ.

– Ага.

– И часто он так... заходит в гости?

– Систематически. Любит всем напоминать о своём существовании и держать руку на пульсе.

– Мне уже стоит бежать и скрываться от элитных наёмников, стоящих бешенных денег, за порчу идеального, невинного мальчика, борющегося за права всех обделённых? – Джейсон явно смеялся.

– Не думал, что ты настолько наивен, раз полагаешь, что ты у меня первый. Или первый, кого Брюс обнаружил в моей постели. И я всё ещё сплю.

– Я и не сомневался в уровне вашей порядочности, офицер, – Джейсон навалился сверху, вжимаясь носом между лопаток.

– Хэй! Что за предъявы?! – Дик даже подумывал обидеться. Да он в жизни ни разу не поступил не по совести!

– Обыкновенные. Кто-то взятки берёт и крышует банды, а кто-то невинная овечка на работе, но спит со всякими странными типами без разбору, возможно даже назло папочке, – Джейсон фыркнул прямо ему в кожу и завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее.

– Да пошёл ты, – отмахнулся Дик, даже не собираясь шевелиться. Можно было, конечно, сбросить этого наглеца с себя или даже врезать, но утренний сон – это слишком святое, чтобы жертвовать им ради таких придурков. – Раз уж настолько проснулся, что размахиваешь пушкой, сделай блинчиков, а?

– Не оборзел ли ты, часом?

– Оплачу сексом.

– А вот и взятки пошли, – Джейсон рассмеялся и, кажется, был вполне заинтересован предложением, раз переместил свою руку ему на задницу. – Хотя кто это кому что оплачивает, щенячьи глазки.

– Потом, Джейсон, потом оплачу, после завтрака. И после того, как я высплюсь. Отвали.

– Вот уж точно богатенький сыночек, считающий, что ему все должны... Ауч! – Дик всё же переборол свою сонливость и со всей силы пихнул локтём Джейсона под рёбра. И да, он не сдерживался, но в свою защиту мог бы сказать, что из-за неудобной позы и положения вряд ли получилось нанести серьёзный удар. – Офицер, это превышение должностных полномочий и неоправданное насилие!

– Да пошёл ты, – ещё раз повторил Дик. – Завтрак хочу. И я детектив.

 

Не отлепляя от лица вежливой и опостылевшей улыбки, Дик обменялся любезностями с комиссаром полиции. Как мило: на работе этот напыщенный и зажравшийся коррумпированный индюк чуть ли не демонстративно нос воротил от детектива Грейсона в своём штате, а вот тут, когда Дик не рядовой коп, а наследник миллиардера, так приторный такой, милый. Тьфу!

Накрахмаленный воротничок дорогущей рубашки неприятно натирал шею и практически душил. Или это галстук-бабочка душил? В любом случае, Дик терпеть не мог все эти костюмы и фраки, в них он чувствовал себя каким-то пингвином в зоопарке. И как в одном мультике: «улыбаемся и машем, улыбаемся и машем». Чёрт бы побрал Брюса с его этими «благотворительными выгулами» и необходимостью носить неудобные шмотки и неудобную вежливость для тех, кто её мало заслуживает.

– В чём я в очередной раз так провинился перед тобой, что ты приговорил меня к этому? – тихо и всё с той же улыбкой (чтобы ничего не заподозрили всякие журналюги) спросил Дик, когда главный виновник сей пытки соизволил подойти к своему сыну.

– Не преувеличивай. Это всего лишь фуршет. Фуршет, на котором ты сможешь, наконец, что-то поесть кроме своих хлопьев или фастфуда.

– Теперь ты не преувеличивай. Я ем не только хлопья и фастфуд, – фыркнул Дик, но не стал отрицать, что закуски, и правда, отменные. Ну, некоторые из них. Он при всём своём воспитании в доме Уэйна не мог понять прелести всякой фуагры или устриц. Гадость же. А вот маленькие сэндвичи очень даже ничего. Ещё бы они были не маленькие, а побольше... Приходилось сразу по пятку каждого вида с подносов утаскивать под неодобрительным взглядом отца, мол, не по этикету поступаешь, надо по одному-два с каждого блюда, оттопырив мизинчик...

– Да ладно?

– Вот именно. Помнишь парня, которого ты застал у меня в постели, когда решил прийти и «пригласить» меня сюда? – Дик мог бы и не говорить об этом, но не одному же ему тут страдать. Он выдержал паузу, за которую Брюс успел скрипнуть зубами. – Он готовит просто божественные блинчики. Правда ради блинчиков обычно надо сильно постараться, потратить, порой, всю ночь, проявить изобретательность, может, даже наручники...

– Ричард.

– Кстати, его зовут Джейсон, если тебе всё ещё интересно что-нибудь связанное с моей жизнью.

– Ричард.

Дик лишь фыркнул, понимая, что этот раунд перепалки-таки выиграл. Даже не смотря на то, что «Ричард» обычно означало «заткнись». Особенно потому что означало.

– Постарайся сегодня ничего не выкинуть, мне нужна твоя поддержка,– продолжил Брюс после того, как убедился, что его суровый взгляд никак не пронимает воспитанника.

– Хэй, да когда я тебе что срывал? – Дик почти обиделся. Пусть он и не любил всю эту светскую тусовку, искал любой повод избежать подобного сборища, недовольно фыркал, но, когда всё-таки не умудрялся сбежать, то вёл себя примерно и по этикету. Ну, насколько мог, английской королевой он всё же не был.

– Тебе напомнить?

– Ох, да перестань! Это всего один раз был!

– Два.

– Один! То, когда мне было десять – не в счёт! Сам виноват. Мог бы догадаться что будет, если притащить на эти индюшачьи посиделки мальчишку, у которого единственными заботами месяц назад были полёты на трапеции. Конечно, нервы сдали, а чего ты ждал?

– Но ты забрался на люстру!

– Высота – куда более привычная обстановка, чем все эти придурки, – пожал плечами Дик, будто это само собой разумеющееся. Да так оно и есть, неужели это сложно принять? Они с Брюсом, и правда, из разных миров...

– Просто будь сегодня милым, ладно? – устало вздохнул Брюс. То ли он и правда устал от спора, то ли экономил душевные силы на что-то ещё.

– Я всегда милый! Я тут, в любом случае, самый милый! Самый милый, обаятельный и привлекательный! – Дик выдал свою фирменную улыбку и проникновенный взгляд из-под упавшей после взмаха головы чёлки. Этот жест был отрепетирован сотню раз и отточен до совершенства. Коронный номер, так сказать. Не считая «смертельного номера» на трапеции, конечно.

Брюс вот тоже не выдержал и улыбнулся. Одними уголками губ только и глазами, но для него это было то ещё проявление чувств. А ещё он ласково, как и много лет назад, потрепал сына по волосам под притворно возмущённое «Эй!» и ушёл обратно к гостям. Сам ведь вечно говорил, что надо чаще обращать внимание на «этот ужасный беспорядок на голове», а как причешешься, так сам всё портит!

Дик поискал глазами официанта с мини-сэндвичами, думая о том, насколько будет вежливо пробраться на кухню и украсть парочку до того, как их покромсают на эти мелкие кусочки.

 

– Этот город заслуживает большего, его жители заслуживают безопасности и спокойствия, – продолжал двигать речь Брюс. Дик слушал её в пол-уха, отец всё равно повторял примерно одно и то же на каждом таком собрании, лишь немного меняя форму, но не содержание. И Дик был рад, что Брюс разделял его мысли о том, что город необходимо очищать, что что-то вообще надо делать, но... что изменится от речей? Неужели вот эти богатенькие сытые люди что-то реально сделают? Ну, может, немного растрогаются и переведут денег куда-нибудь на благотворительность. И хорошо ещё если бы туда, где не разворуют тут же прогнившие чиновники... – Поэтому я выдвигаю свою кандидатуру на пост мэра Готэма!

Зал потонул в гуле, а Дик поперхнулся шампанским, которое цедил полвечера. Брюс на это неодобрительно смотрел, может думал, что Дик тут напьётся и начнёт буянить или приставать к мужикам, будто он какой-то алкоголик, ей богу! Хотя тут новости были куда более важные, чем неодобрительные взгляды из-за пары бокалов игристого вина. Надо же... Мэр. Брюс – мэр. Если выиграет, конечно, но сама по себе компания... И, чёрт, теперь уж точно Брюс будет использовать своего сына на полную ради пиара. Хотелось удавиться прямо сейчас. Ну только этого не хватало, будто других проблем нет.

Потом были бесконечные вспышки фотокамер, от которых было не спастись. Особенно, потому что Брюс вытащил его рядом с собой на сцену да и потом не отпускал от себя. Навязчивые журналисты, засыпающие тысячами вопросов, ответов на которые Дик даже не представлял. Ещё более лебезящие элементы. И злобный взгляд комиссара полиции, который тот усиленно скрывал. Чует же, что потеряет работу и кормушку, если Брюс выиграет. Единственный плюс вечера, кстати.

– Почему ты меня не предупредил? – практически просипел Дик, стоило им с Брюсом хоть немного вырваться из этого вихря.

– Чтобы ловить тебя потом на канадской границе? Дик, ты же из цирка, как ты можешь так бояться публики?

– Я её не боюсь. И в цирке я был самим собой, а тут – вешалка для смокинга и фальшивой улыбки. Разные вещи, знаешь ли. И ты меня жутко подставил, вообще-то. Сильно подставил.

– И чего ты хочешь, Дик? – вздохнул Брюс. Видимо, понял, что накосячил. Ну или понял, что его сын так считает.

– Ну, я подумаю ещё. Хотя... у нас послезавтра будет соревнование по боулингу. В команде не хватает человека, а ты, помнится, неплохо играл, – Дик даже не стал сдерживать злобной ухмылки. Это будет весело. Очень.

– В «Золотой Кегле»? – спросил Брюс. И да, в его голосе была отчаянная надежда. Именно в этом достаточно дорогом клубе он учил играть своего сына лет десять назад.

– Ага, конечно. Щаз! В «Десяти Иксах». И не увиливай. А то при всех приглашу, твоим избирателям очень понравится, если будущий мэр будет в месте для «простых смертных» проводить время со своим сыном. И тогда улыбаться придётся куда искреннее и чаще. Готовь свои ботинки.

Ну да, это была месть. Жуткая месть за такую подставу. Достаточно дешёвый клуб со всеми вытекающими. Дик уже видел какого-нибудь ребёнка, ковыряющего в носу на соседней дорожке и лапающего все шары подряд, представлял как будет, чуть что, подначивать Брюса лозунгом одного из его благотворительных фондов в поддержку детства «дети – это наше будущее!», мол, чего брезгуешь? Видел не слишком чистые столики с прилепленными жвачками под ними, которые так и просятся на дорогущие брюки прилепиться, дешёвое пиво из бара, отсутствие в туалете чистоты, бумаги, салфеток и мыла, и то, как Брюс будет стараться не показывать своего отношения ко всему этому, ведь Брюс был не то, чтобы богатым выпендрёжником, но всё же жизнь в роскоши давала о себе знать. Это Дик десять лет был циркачом и свою личность изначально формировал там, привык и не к такому. Так что денёк предстоял весёлым во всех отношениях.

 

– То есть теперь ты ещё не только богатенький сыночек, но ещё и сыночек мэра?

Под ехидный голос талию обвили такие знакомые горячие руки. Дик даже не вздрогнул. Он уже более чем привык к таким неожиданным визитам или, скорее, вторжениям. Джейсон мог появиться где угодно и когда угодно, словно и не уходил, ну, и да, сразу начать распускать руки. С появлением Джейсона Дик вообще меньше вздрагивал, ему стало даже как-то спокойнее. Появилось ощущение, что за ним постоянно присматривают и, чуть что, вытащат из очередной беды. Словно ангел-хранитель за плечом. Только вот этот ангел нарушил все небесные протоколы и пошёл на личный контакт, да ещё и эмоционально себя скомпрометировал. Кошмар, и куда в этой ангельской канцелярии смотрят? Дик улыбнулся своим мыслям и лишь плотнее прижался спиной к чужой груди.

– Будущего мэра, как максимум. И не факт ещё, что изберут. И да, я тоже был в шоке, когда он это объявил, – ответил Дик и откинул голову на плечо Джейсону. Ему нравилось это, нравились объятья, нравилось просто так стоять и наслаждаться тем, что кто-то рядом, пусть это и не было похоже на «нормальные» отношения. – И Джейс... с учётом этих выборов, постарайся быть осторожнее со своими визитами, ладно? Чтобы тебя не заметили.

– Стесняешься меня?

– Я – нет, а вот пресса раздует того ещё слона и подпортит кампанию. Ты же знаешь этих... ну... этих, короче.

– Знаю, – подтвердил Джейсон. – Мне перестать приходить?

– Нет, конечно! Я без тебя, когда вокруг одни индюки, совсем с ума сойду! Не смей оставлять меня одного на растерзание политикам и их журналюгам. Терпеть их не могу.

 

– Может, всё же переберёшься в постель? – Дик попытался отмахнуться от не вяжущегося с обстановкой голоса. Отвлекал от гигантского металлического робота, крушащего город. От того, чтобы управлять командой супергероев, а Уолли... Уолли был в таких забавных красно-жёлтых лосинах и носился со скоростью молнии. – Э-эй! – картина начала распадаться на куски, стало так странно, что роботом управлял один из знакомых Брюса по бизнесу – Лютор, и только сейчас Дик начал осознавать, что зелёные трусы без штанов – не лучший вариант для такой битвы. Даже если трусы бронированные. Всё равно глупо.

– М-м-м? Джейсон? – Дик попытался продрать глаза.

– Хэй, а есть кто-то ещё, на ком ты засыпаешь? – судя по голосу, Джейсон ещё не решил обижаться ему или просто подкалывать.

Дик лишь попытался поудобнее устроиться на чужом плече. Пять минут назад он спокойно себе сопел в обе дырочки, а теперь вот плечо казалось каким-то жёстким, но спать хотелось по-прежнему, как и досмотреть крутой сон. Он, кажется, так и отрубился на этом диване за просмотром какого-то фильма (сейчас на экране уже бежали титры), Дик даже не помнил какого, но, возможно, тоже супергероического, что-то же должно было вызвать такие видения. А вообще, последние дни были сложными и выматывающими. С начала официальной кампании Брюса, приходилось постоянно быть начеку: журналисты так и лезли. То официально, а то «под прикрытием», иногда эти идиоты ради эксклюзивного материала влезали прямо в расследования, один активист в итоге вообще словил пулю, хорошо ещё, что не летально и без серьёзных последствий. В общем, теперь почти каждую минуту приходилось постоянно за собой следить, думать о каждом слове и действии, которое могли бы не так истолковать или выдрать из контекста, а это могло бы подпортить рейтинг Брюсу. Короче, Дик ходил как выжатый лимон, а Джейсон, ну... Звонить ему только ради этого Дик не хотел, он же не какая-нибудь скучающая ванильная школьница и всё такое, хотя не хватало только сигарет, так как кофе Дик хлестал литрами, а тот часто остывал, и подоконники он любил... Но сегодня Джейсон пришёл сам, как-то без слов понял, что Дику сейчас нужна поддержка, скорее даже молчаливая поддержка, так что они сели смотреть какой-то фильм. А Дик, кажется, отрубился после таких нелёгких деньков. Отрубился прямо на Джейсоне. Какой позор.

– И что я пропустил? – сонно поинтересовался Дик, пытаясь до конца открыть глаза, что оказалось не таким уж и простым делом.

– Вообще-то всё... И нет, я не жалуюсь, я хотя бы раз посмотрел нормально фильм без всяких комментариев и разговоров не по теме, так что это было даже неплохо. Хотя ты слюнявишься, в курсе? Всё плечо мне обслюнявил.

– Неправда, – Дик попытался возразить как можно более возмущённо, но вышло какое-то ленивое мяуканье. Но другой плюс того, что проснуться сложно – это то, что о таких мелочах особо не задумываешься. Ну мяуканье и мяуканье – большая беда будто.

– Правда-правда. А сам на сухое перелез, засранец ты эдакий, – пожаловался Джейсон. – Так что? Постель всё же? Я могу даже, раз я сегодня такой добрый, донести на ручках.

– Ага, – лишь буркнул Дик, не желая шевелиться, но потом всё же приподнял голову, – тебе ведь уже идти надо? – спросил он жалостливее, чем собирался. Ну да, Джейсон, когда только пришёл, сразу сказал, что у него есть только пара часов, а потом всякие дела требовали выполнения. А учитывая, что сил у Дика не было ни на что активное, в итоге фильм они и стали смотреть.

– Вообще да... – Джейсон вздохнул. – Хотя, знаешь, не так уж и надо. Позволю тебе и дальше пускать на меня слюни... в прямом смысле слова, кстати, – Джейсон громко фыркнул, явно довольный своей шуткой. Он вообще любил каламбуры, даже если остальные (в лице Дика) их не всегда понимали.

– Точно? Не хочу стать причиной... ну, проблем.

– Ерунда. Ничего не горит, а может, я только причину и искал слинять. Пойдём в постельку, я даже могу спеть тебе колыбельную.

– Нет уж, не надо, – отмахнулся Дик, но всё же вновь уронил голову Джейсону на плечо и почувствовал, как тот поднял его с дивана и куда-то, скорее всего в обещанную спальню, понёс.

– Эй! Я неплохо пою, между прочим! – судя по голосу, Джейсон посчитал это оскорблением. – Неблагодарный какой, – продолжил он бурчать, аккуратно стаскивая с Дика одежду.

– Ага, – вновь ответил Дик, не вдаваясь в подробности, вновь погружаясь всё глубже в сон. – Если ты всё ещё надеешься на секс, то можешь делать со мной всё что угодно, только не буди, – пробормотал Дик, когда с него стащили джинсы и окончательно отрубился, даже не услышав язвительного (а какой ещё он может быть от Джейсона особенно после такой реплики?) ответа.

 

– Нет... Нет, я не смогу сегодня... – сквозь сон прорывались слова. Или же не прорывались и они тоже были частью сна. Дик даже почти не осознавал их, они просто... были. Были где-то на периферии. Немного раздражённые слова, затекающие куда-то в черепушку. – Да, я с ним... Ой, ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не срочно... Одна ночь ничего не решает... Перестань, это не так... Я разберусь со всем завтра... Мне жаль трату твоего времени, но я тебя об этом не просил... Нет, я не просил тебя вообще во всё это ввязываться... Ладно-ладно, прости, но давай завтра?.. – Точно так же сквозь сон или же как часть сна, Дик ощутил мягкое прикосновение к волосам, а потом крепкие объятья. – Кто бы мог подумать, что я прогуливаю? Плохо вы влияете на меня, офицер. И кто бы мог подумать, что я совершенно не против?

 

Руководитель кампании Брюса был более чем презентабельный, харизматичный, притягательный даже. В любой другой ситуации Дик вполне возможно нашёл бы этого человека привлекательным, возможно и, не просто как человека, но и как мужчину... Уверенный в себе и своих речах, собранный, и эта стильная седина, когда она не старит, а лишь придаёт шарма... Если бы он не был политиком, а их Дик не любил. Особенно, когда эти засранцы пытались ему что-то втюхать. А он пытался. Усилено так пытался. Если бы он не был политиком и не было бы Джейсона. Потому что Джейсон был раза в три притягательнее и привлекательнее, трахался на десять из десяти и кормил под настроение. Иногда кормил не только доставкой, но и чем-то самостоятельно приготовленным. А под очень хорошее настроение, прямо из ряда вон выходящее, Джейсон мог и что-нибудь убрать, не забывая, правда, ворчать что-то про беспомощных мажоров и избалованных богатеньких сыночков с прислугой повсюду. Этот аттракцион невиданной щедрости случался крайне редко, да и заслужить его надо было, но случалось же. У чувака не было и шанса, даже если бы этот чувак этого самого шанса хотел.

– И ещё о чём надо поговорить, – продолжил этот щёголь, после того, как уже проехался по стилю, по общению с журналистами и теми, кто мог оказаться скрытым журналистом, по упору в работе и выборе дел, чтоб его, работа в полиции – это не политика, а дело его жизни!

– Ну и? – устало вздохнул Дик, усиленно стараясь не заснуть или не послать кое-кого подальше.

– Касаемо имиджа в личной жизни, – надо же, этот чувак умеет заминаться.

– Ох, ну хватит уже, а? – Дик закатил глаза и преувеличено простонал. – Ну да, я сплю в том числе и с мужчинами, ещё вопросы?

– Но на время кампании...

– А потом на время срока, новой кампании, нового срока, одним же сроком всех амбиций не унять? И так до бесконечности? – перебил Дик. – Брюс, какого хрена? – Дик окликнул отца, который всё это время прикидывался мебелью в углу кабинета. – Сколько ещё твои крылатые обезьяны будут выносить мне мозг?

– Ричард, таковы правила игры, ты прекрасно это знаешь. 

– Вот не надо мне всё это втирать! – Дик не выдержал и вскочил с кресла, на котором пытался то ли спать, то ли наоборот не спать, пока ему усиленно полоскали мозги, и замахал руками на каждое экспрессивное высказывание, – конечно, я знаю! Знал все эти чёртовы годы! Говори это, делай то, думай вот так! А теперь ещё твоя кампания! И знаешь что? У меня отношения, представь себе, серьёзные отношения! Отношения, которые я и так скрываю всеми силами! – Дик, если честно, впервые озвучивал то, что у него с Джейсоном именно отношения, думал, конечно, так иногда, но как-то размыто. Просто сложно было классифицировать это нечто, когда всё было так... странно что ли? И уж тем более Дик впервые признавал, что это серьёзно, а не череда случайных перепихов и встреч. И, опять же, если честно, то признавать это было даже неожиданно приятно. – И Джейсон тоже скрывает и скрывал ещё до твоего выдвижения. А ещё со всеми этими твоими кампаниями без Джейсона я совсем с ума сойду! Можешь хоть сто раз назвать меня эгоистом, но этого я тебе не отдам!

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, как деньги могут вскружить голову кому угодно. А за эксклюзивное интервью с твоим... кхм... парнем могут заплатить немало.

– Хватит всех мерить по своему окружению! – это уже казалось оскорблением. Да связался бы Дик с кем-нибудь таким продажным? Да не в жизнь! Дик таких за версту чуял, научился уже в обществе этих подлиз. – Он мне жизнь спас! Несколько раз! И в прямом смысле слова, между прочим! Так что постарайся не называть этого человека продажной тварью. И, кстати, раз уж ты так усердно гнёшь либеральную линию в своей кампании со всем этим контролем оружия, то тот факт, что ты поддерживаешь своего сына с нетрадиционной ориентацией и не пытаешься его изменить, лишь бы он был счастлив и оставался хорошим человеком, может тебе помочь. И раз уж мы закончили по поводу моей личной жизни, то каков следующий вопрос на повестке дня? Не есть прилюдно гамбургеров, чтобы не оскорбить чувства веганов? Не есть прилюдно салат, чтобы не оскорбить чувства мясоедов? Не дышать, чтобы не оскорблять чувства мёртвых? Давайте всё сразу, – Дик плюхнулся обратно в кресло. Тут как с пластырем: лучше одним рывком и всё сразу, чем медленно и мучительно растягивать на порции. Тем более, Дик был уверен – это чёртов менеджер Брюсу так мозги проел, потому что Брюс раньше не пытался так явно лезть в личную жизнь своего сына. Нет, Брюса можно было, конечно, извинить, ведь Дик ни разу до этого не говорил, что у него серьёзные отношения. Может, знай Брюс об этом, не стал бы давить… Но всё равно разговор неприятный.

 

Кроме Джейсона, который, очевидно, что не мог быть рядом каждую минуту, как бы сильно этого ни хотелось, спасала работа. Нормальная полицейская работа, когда, наконец, чудики из компании переставали путаться под ногами. И даже не важно: работа «в поле», работа с бумагами, да хоть без конца кофе варить. Кстати, кофе здесь был не так плох, Дик тогда отошёл от своего правила не показывать себя мажором и не тратить больше денег, чем он тут зарабатывает, и купил в участок дорогую кофемашину для общего пользования. Остальные немного пофыркали, мол, что за выпендрёж, но потом втянулись, к автомату в холле никто из принципа уже не бегал.

Сейчас же предстоял выезд на место преступления. Нашли тело в какой-то очередной дыре Готэма на территории, пограничной между бандами. Дик поднял воротник повыше, стараясь прикрыть, насколько это возможно, затылок и уши от моросящего промозглого ноябрьского дождичка, и пересёк ограждающую ленту. И что у нас тут?

– Хэй, Грейсон, спустился, наконец, со своих рекламных небес на нашу грешную землю?

– Не издевайся, Финч, – отмахнулся Дик, не забывая сопроводить это лучезарной улыбкой. Даже офицеры подкалывают, кошмар! Хотя Финч был не плох, по крайней мере, Дик не видел в нём грязного копа, а это уже было важным в таком городе, как Готэм. – Я с трудом от них сбежал, не выдавай меня! – Дик перешёл на громкий заговорщицкий шёпот в духе старых шпионских фильмов, даже ладонь ребром к лицу приложил под смех нескольких, находящихся рядом коллег. – И что у нас тут?

– Кровища, поножовщина и, по слухам, мёртвый глава наркокартеля. Прекрасный день, не так ли?

– Ты не представляешь даже, как я рад подобному, – вполне себе честно ответил Дик, проходя ближе к телу. Что может лучше выбить из головы всех этих политических индюков, чем старое-доброе убийство? А ещё и связанное с бандами? Прекрасный проветриватель для мозгов. Убит один наркоторговец, а ты при этом сажаешь его конкурента – другого наркоторговца. Слишком мала вероятность, что к убийству причастен кто-то со стороны, можно сказать, что эта самая вероятность почти нулевая. Дик аккуратно присел на корточки рядом с трупом, осматривая место происшествия.

– Что-то перерезание горла популярно нынче. Разошёлся народ с ножами, – пробурчал судмедэксперт, осматривая рану на шее.

– Что значит популярно? У дилеров? – переспросил Дик.

– Да не только. За последние несколько лет все преступные элементы зачастили разбираться друг с другом именно так. И главное, что одним типом лезвий пользуются...

– Один и тот же нож в ряде убийств?

– Я этого не говорил, – отмахнулся эксперт. – Срезы слишком чистые, кости практически не задевают, чтобы сделать отчётливый слепок. Могу сказать лишь, что все эти убийства сделаны твёрдой рукой и тонким лезвием.

– То есть наточенным ножом и беспринципным ублюдком? – фыркнул Дик. – Ну да, круг подозреваемых сужается, а главное, какая точная характеристика!

– Грейсон, если ты такой умный, может будешь делать и мою работу?! – эксперт даже отвернулся от тела, чтобы бросить обвинение в лицо. А обычно он не отрывался. Только с трупами и общался. Дик, если честно, даже имя его вспомнить не мог, как, наверное, и половина участка. Эксперт и эксперт, нелюдимый такой, на контакт не идёт, а ему и не навязывают. А сам эксперт ведь выучил его фамилию. Стыдно даже немного.

– Ладно-ладно, прости, – Дик примиряюще поднял руки и улыбнулся как можно более очаровательно. – Всецело доверяю вашей работе, док.

Дик отошёл подальше от тела, не желая больше мешать работе. Что-то он и правда переборщил с сарказмом на этот раз. Чёртов стресс. Чёртовы выборы. Чёртово всеобщее давление. К Джейсону, хотелось к Джейсону. Только с ним Дик чувствовал, что можно по-настоящему расслабиться, забыть о ролях и условностях, просто быть собой и не думать о каждом движении, каждом слове. С Джейсоном было легко. Дик заставил себя выкинуть неуместные мысли из головы, он тут на работе, а не в уютной квартирке с тёплым и таким же уютным телом под боком на диване, когда на экране играет фоном что-то позабытое. Дик и в этот раз себя одёрнул, отгоняя заманчивую картину и оглядел место преступления. А ведь, и правда, что-то царапало глаз. Какая-то похожесть, что ли. У преступников совсем креативность пропала, или?.. Это и правда _похоже_. Дик не то, чтобы отличался абсолютной памятью, но и не страдал провалами, некоторые дела так и всплывали перед глазами после слов судэмедэксперта. Надо было вернуться в отделение, проверить. Но то ли тут большое совпадение, помноженное на и так кипящие мозги, то ли и правда что-то не чисто. Во всём виновата одна и та же банда? Но при этом ведь последние такие дела были даже не о наркоторговцах. Или появился новый киллер, услугами которого пользуются все подряд? Надо было проверить, надо было проверить...

 

Дик никогда не страдал приверженностью к теориям заговора, но это дело буквально захватило. Он чуть ли не по уши зарылся в архиве, погружаясь в старые нераскрытые дела. И в раскрытые, где чувствовалось хоть малейшее сомнение в точности обвинения. И ведь разные судмедэксперты рисовали одну и ту же картину, один и тот же почерк в убийствах – перерезанное в одно движение горло, глубоко, чтобы повредить сонную артерию и ярёмную вену, но недостаточно, чтобы оставить внушительную борозду на шейных позвонках. Искусство прямо-таки. А ещё Дик вчитывался во всё, не только в непосредственные детали экспертизы пореза на горле. Один из боссов местной мафии был найден зарезанным, но рядом нашлось несколько трупов с пулями в голове и других частях тела – по одной или две на человека, почти каждая смертельна. И небольшая отсылка по баллистике к другим преступлениям, а учитывая, что перерезанные горла в одну картину раньше не связывали... Ещё несколько атак с помощью этого же оружия, что интересно – всегда два баллистических почерка из однотипных пистолетов. Убийства мелких торговцев оружием, положены все в штабе небольшой банды – всё выглядит как перестрелка. И несколько казней пулями в затылок. А в случае одной из казней, у нескольких «охранников» сломаны подъязычные кости, не как при удушении, судя по отчёту, а как при точном ударе в горло. И не в одном деле. А парочка таких случаев связана и с «поножовщиной». Так же сломанные кости вывели на другой пистолет, пистолет на случаи отравления ядами, яды на ещё два ствола, стволы на несколько «постановочных» убийств с явными посланиями, пусть и постановки были разными. И всё это кольцевалось, переплеталось между собой. Даже было странно, что никто ничего раньше не заметил. Хотя и понять можно: убийства в среде банд, наркоторговцев и сутенёров не отличались никогда особым разнообразием, да и сколько раз те же банды заключали союзы и наоборот объявляли друг другу войны? Так что это естественно, что убийства были бы похожими. А денежный след, указывающий на одного и того же профессионального киллера так и не был обнаружен. И, вообще, кто обычно связывает воедино такой разнообразный спектр убийств? Чаще всего, что маньяки, что киллеры, что исполнители придерживались одного-двух способов, как «визитной карточки», а тут, казалось бы, виновник и не хотел заявлять о своих успехах, не так очевидно, по крайней мере. Просто надо было начать искать общие детали и улики, распутывая этот клубок. Только подумать: если связать всю эту вырисовывающуюся картину вместе, соединить кусочки паззла, то выходили многие десятки убийств, а может и сотни! Самые разные, профессиональные даже, почти безупречные, связанные пока лишь одним признаком: семьдесят процентов жертв были преступниками – как осужденными, так и теми, кто явно совершал преступления, но смог уйти от правосудия по какой либо причине. Ну, и да, не просто любыми преступниками, а теми, кто совершали именно тяжкие и особо тяжкие преступления: убийства, изнасилования, похищения, наркоторговля, изувечивание и прочее. А так же избежали наказания или даже из тюрьмы продолжали свои тёмные делишки. И семьдесят процентов – это только известных, Дик подозревал, что и оставшиеся тридцать невинными овечками не были, но доказательств не нехватало, чтобы судить о них явно или завести дело. В Готэме орудовал серийный убийца с особым типажом жертв и вполне разнообразным почерком исполнения своего замысла.

 

– А я и не думал, что кто-то может буквально «зарыться в работе».

Дик всё-таки вздрогнул, несмотря на то, что уже привык к постоянным визитам Джейсона. Но сейчас заработался и обложился взятыми из участка делами. Дик поначалу и не думал, что сможет взять все эти копии себе на дом, но дежурный лишь махнул рукой и, не глядя, подписал запрос. Может, он был совсем не против, что кто-то сделает всю работу за него и ещё за кучу людей. Так что Дик в несколько заходов перетащил к себе коробки с делами, которые хоть немного были похожи на ту картину, что вырисовывалась у него в голове.

– Ну да, наверное, – немного невпопад ответил Дик, наконец, поднимая голову от очередного отчёта. Неприятно стрельнула затёкшая шея, а Дик не смог бы точно сказать, сколько вот так просидел: на полу, опёршись на диван в окружении десятков и десятков папок по всему периметру.

– И что это за жуткая домашняя работа? – Джейсон подцепил один из файлов, и посмотрел на него внимательно и как-то насмешливо и одновременно покосился на «стену улик». Типичную такую стену, прямо как из сериала про безумного сталкера или же шпионские расследования: фотографии, вырезки из газет, какие-то материалы дел, а между всем этим ещё и ленточки на кнопках.

– Это? – Дик вдохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Ну Джейсону-то он может рассказать про свою теорию? В департаменте отмахнулись быстро, мол, хватит всякую параноидальную чушь нести, и без тебя, Грейсон, проблем много. – Мне кажется, что в Готэме довольно давно орудует маньяк. Необычный маньяк, убивающий преступников. Необычный, потому что вечно меняет почерк, но вот тут, смотри, – Дик вскочил и затыкал в свою доску, – он использует нож для перерезания горла и одновременно пули, которые совпадают ещё с несколькими делами. А в этом деле, где пули, достаточно специфический удар, сломавший кости шеи и тут, и тут! А тут шея и яд в кофе. А здесь шея и ещё пули, которые приводят и к тому же яду, и к вот этому показательному убийству. А тут ещё есть несколько передозировок героином высших членов наркокартелей, которые ранее были всегда чисты, судя по слухам и показаниям. А в одном из случаев передозировок, рядом была опять сломана шея у одного из «шестёрок»! Что? Что ты так на меня смотришь? И ты скажешь, что я свихнулся? – Дик слегка поумерил пыл под взглядом Джейсона.

– Да нет-нет, вполне себе... версия.

– Ты так говоришь, только чтобы я не обиделся и переспал с тобой? – вздохнул Дик. Нет, ну он правда верил в свою правоту! Возможно, он и переборщил с размахом, может, включил чего лишнего, но связь же есть! Не может же всё это быть одним большим совпадением.

– Для того, чтобы ты переспал со мной, я принёс пиццу, которая остывает на столе, – фыркнул Джейсон. – По моему опыту, это куда более действенный метод.

– После твоих слов я чувствую себя какой-то продажной... э... человеком, который трахается за еду, – пробурчал Дик, но к обозначенной пицце задвигался мелкими шажками, ну так, будто не хочет рвануть с места и вцепиться в неё зубами тут же. Только сейчас, когда ему напомнили о еде, желудок заявил, что уже давно ничего в себя не получал, громким урчанием и спазматическими ощущениями.

– Заметь, это не я, а ты сказал, – Джейсон усмехнулся и сам направился к кухне. – Можешь за ужином поосновательнее рассказать об этой твоей версии.

– Чёрт, я почти уже готов признаться тебе в любви. И откуда ты такой идеальный взялся на мою голову? – почти простонал Дик, всё-таки дорываясь до пиццы. Пиццы с грибами, креветками и острыми колбасками. И это если ещё принять в учёт, что Джейсон – первый его парень, с которым не начнутся проблемы по поводу гласности. Остальным быстро надоедала секретность, они хотели «выйти из шкафа», романтика «секретных свиданий» быстро испарялась. А Дик просто не мог вот так плюнуть в лицо отцу после всего, что тот для него сделал. Повезло ещё, что со всеми этими парнями удалось расстаться в более-менее хороших отношениях, и никто из них не пошёл писать мемуары или хотя бы не отправился к журналистам. Ну, или Брюс каким-либо образом каждый раз узнавал о расставании и покупал их молчание со всеми подписками о неразглашении и прочим. Джейсон же сам не хотел светиться, не хотел огласки, просто приходил и был рядом, не требуя публичных признаний и помолвки на центральной площади. Нет, ну правда, как можно быть таким идеальным? Неужели где-то там наверху вдруг увидели, какой Дик хороший мальчик, и решили сразу отсыпать рождественских подарков за все годы жизни?

Джейсон лишь улыбнулся в ответ, и на один-единственный и короткий миг Дику показалось, что улыбнулся тот как-то грустно, но мысль особо в голове не задержалась, наверное, из-за манящего запаха сыра и колбасок. А Джейсон слегка мазнул своими губами по губам Дика, сам взял кусок пиццы и подпёр подбородок кулаком, мол, весь во внимании.

 

Джейсон, и правда, был единственным, кто выслушивал все теории, касающиеся дела загадочного маньяка. Ну, выслушивал и не пытался назвать Дика психом и свихнувшимся от напряжения параноиком. Насколько внимательно слушал – это другой вопрос, но, к его чести надо сказать, что он хотя бы мастерски делал вид, что слушает. Иногда, конечно, отвлекал. Едой отвлекал, сексом, и бывало даже, что замечал то, как Дик едва заметно недовольно кривился из-за затёкших мышц после долгого сидения над бумагами, и разминал их своими просто божественными сильными руками. Дик всё сильнее убеждался в своём мнении, что Джейсон – это чёртов рождественский подарок от кого-то там из высоких сфер за свои дохрена лет жизни. Ну, не то, чтобы дохрена, а двадцать шесть, и не то, чтобы все эти годы были плохие... Возможно, Дик забрал и чьи-то ещё бонусы ради такого Джейсона. Или же тот втайне топит котят, вот и скидка вышла. Дику, правда, было жалко котят, но когда Джейсон массировал ему плечи, а потом вытрахивал весь мозг со всеми этими проблемами внутри мозга, можно было простить и их, пусть и со скрипом.

Само же дело двигалось, но черепашьими шагами. Например, Дик узнал, что периодически с места преступления исчезали деньги и оружие, если этих самых денег было много, а оружие хорошее. Но при этом всё остальное вроде наркотиков уничтожалось часто показательно: сжигалось, высыпалось в мусор, закапывалось, вываливалось в канализацию. Согласовывалось с уже вырисовывающейся картиной эдакого виджиланти с неким кодексом чести. По крайней мере, Дик ещё ни разу в этих делах не натыкался на «побочный ущерб» вроде проходивших мимо непричастных людей. А если и натыкался, то это обычно были те дела, где Дик сомневался по поводу их причастности к «своему» маньяку.

 

Под веки как песка насыпали. Дик какой-то мутной частью не менее мутного сознания понимал, что не спал уже, кажется, двое суток. Меньше? Больше? Дик потянулся, чувствуя как мышцы отзываются болью. Вот уж точно не хватало Джейсона: тот бы и пинком в кровать отправил, и массаж сделал... Джейсон пропал пока на четыре дня – не так уж долго по его меркам, но Дик скучал. Опять. Дик ещё раз потянулся и зацепился взглядом за одну из фотографию из дела. Немного размытая, сделанная издалека, возможный подозреваемый, одно из тех дел, где некто стрелявший почти попался в руки полиции. Его не искали специально, никто же не связывал дела, как Дик, но поступил звонок по поводу выстрелов. Патруль оказался рядом... В общем, парень на мотоцикле, в красном шлеме и... вот за что взгляд зацепился. Дик потёр слипающиеся глаза. Куртка. Кожаная куртка, как у Джейсона. Только на неё практически и попал фокус, Дик почти все детали видел. Заклёпки, молнию кармана... Глупость какая, просто куртка же, из магазина, каких тысячи, сошедших с конвейера. Нет, точно надо спать, а то всякие мысли в голове вертятся странные. Спать, спать и ещё раз спать.

 

Громкий телефонный джингл будильника почти заглушил недовольный стон за спиной. Дик ткнул пальцем в экран и вывернул шею. Джейсон завозился, уткнулся ему носом между лопаток и вновь затих. А на стуле висела та самая куртка Джейсона – его любимая. Тяжёлая, из плотной кожи, которой Джейсон укрывал его пару раз, когда Дик засиживался в засаде, та самая, в которую приятно было уткнуться носом, когда Джейсон вёл его мотоцикл... И сам Джейсон, сейчас так беспомощно и доверчиво жмущийся к нему. Ну что за глупость? Как можно было просто думать о том, что та куртка с фотографии что-то означала?

А потом Дик пошёл на работу. На место преступления, где прошлой ночью, судя по отчёту коронера, произошло убийство. Которое идеально вписывалось в картину работы того самого серийного убийцы. И это ведь тоже ничего не значит. Не значит. Сколько людей в мире не спали в тот момент в своих постелях? И Джейсон мог прийти вечером, сразу после того, как Дик уснул. Ну не стал бы он кого-то убивать, а потом приходить обжиматься! Само же место преступления почти ничем не отличалось от «привычных». Склад в окружении заброшенных зданий. Босс мелкой группировки наркоторговцев утыкался мордой в гору кокаина, размытого водой и кровью из перерезанного горла. По одной аккуратной дырке от пули во лбу у двух его подчинённых. В полуквартале отсюда есть достаточно эпатажный клуб, неужели всё-таки не тот самый убийца? Тот никогда не «работал» вблизи невиновных, которые могли бы пострадать от перекрёстного огня. Или таинственный виджиланти не так «непогрешим»? Это даже какую-то радость вызывало. Дик уже боялся, что начинал пусть и немного, но сочувствовать преступнику.

– Хэй, Майк, что там со свидетелями? – окликнул Дик офицера, который только вернулся с обхода.

– Глухо, – сухо ответил тот.

– Хэй, а как же тот клуб рядом? Неужели никто не вышел покурить или пообжиматься на улицу?

– Там вчера дезинфекция была, так что никого.

– Ясно, – выдохнул Дик. Всё же без свидетелей и потенциальных «гражданских» жертв. Совпадение? Мог ли убийца специально дождаться дезинфекции или просто ему повезло? Как и всегда, Дик ушёл практически ни с чем, только с парой новых фоток для своей собственной «стены улик». Опять картинка без фактов.

А в квартире был Джейсон. И первым делом взгляд наткнулся на куртку. Опять на чёртову куртку. Джейсон словно дразнил ею, специально кладя на самое видное место. Да глупость какая-то. Глу-пость!

Дик и сам не верил, что делает, но ведь на утро, когда Джейсон свалил, сидел и сверял даты смерти из дел с днями и ночами, когда Джейсон был точно с ним. Точно в тот момент был с ним, а не приходил неизвестно когда ночью или же не когда Дик засыпал рядом с ним, а Джейсон мог вполне свалить на несколько часов и вернуться к утру. Глупость, глупость, глупость. Это же Джейсон. Джейсон, который таскал ему пончики и еду из доставки, Джейсон, который готовил блинчики у него на кухне, который сонно тыкался губами ему в висок по утрам, который обнимал, целовал, крышесносно занимался сексом, с которым было так тепло, безопасно. Джейсон, который появлялся из ниоткуда и исчезал туда же, который неизвестно чем занимался, с лёгкостью обходил сигнализацию в квартире Дика и знавший информацию о преступниках и грязных копах, который, услышав голос рядом с постелью, не принадлежащий Дику, тут же схватил пушку. Джейсон, о котором Дик не знал практически ничего.

Дик успокаивал себя, что это просто для спокойствия совести, он просто найдёт Джейсону алиби в одном из дел «стопроцентного попадания», и тогда можно будет выдохнуть и не заниматься этой хренью. Джейсон – хороший человек, не может он быть серийным убийцей. Но алиби так и не находилось. И это ведь тоже ничего не значило: они с Джейсоном не так уж и давно, убийств в это время было не так уж много, а Джейсон был рядом не так часто, как хотелось бы... Просто совпадение, не больше.

Дик скосил глаза в сторону ванной. На одном из мест преступления на жертве была найдена кровь неизвестного, судя по всему, нападавшего ранили во время атаки. Кровь внесли в базу, но зацепок она не дала, а сейчас... Уже как пару месяцев, Джейсон притащил немного своих вещей: смену одежды, белья, бритву, зубную щётку... Щётка уже разлохматилась, надо было менять, как и щётку Дика, значит можно её незаметно взять, заменив на новую... Ну что за идиотизм?! Это не Джейсон! Не он! Но значит, если отослать щётку Уолли, который работал судмедэкспертом в Стар Сити, и попросить неофициально расшифровать, то несовпадение ДНК снимет подозрения, и уж точно можно будет перестать психовать. Именно так. Уолли не будет задавать лишних вопросов, а если его попросить, то и дальше не полезет, поможет как другу и не вспомнит.

 

Дик редко заставал Джейсона за тем, как тот пробирается к нему в квартиру. Обычно он уже находился там, когда Дик возвращался с работы, или же Дик в какой-то момент замечал его с собой рядом – за столом вместе с какой-нибудь едой, или же тот сразу забирался к нему в постель. Вечером обычно Джейсон тут же распускал руки и всё заканчивалось сексом или же Дик, если выматывался, а Джейсон приходил среди ночи (ну, скорее всего), Дик обнаруживал его лишь утром, когда просыпался. Это было даже мило: Джейсон иногда приходил к нему просто поспать в обнимку. Но сейчас Дик ждал и всё-таки дождался того, как Джейсон залез к нему в окно.

– Скажи, что это был не ты, – тут же, как только Джейсон полностью пролез, потребовал Дик, а потом направил на него свой пистолет.

– Э-э-э... Это был не я? – Джейсон поднял руки. – А в чём это был не я?

– Хватит придуриваться, Джейсон! Я о деле, о том самом деле! Это же ты! Думаешь, я никогда не узнаю?! Знаешь, я ведь правда пытался найти другое объяснение, пытался убедить себя, что накручиваю, но факты остаются фактами. Мой друг сравнил твою ДНК с единственным найденным на одном из мест преступления. И знаешь что? Оно совпало! Ты всё это время слушал мои рассказы о крупнейшем деле в моей жизни, а на самом деле просто пользовался мною, чтобы быть в курсе расследования!

– Так зачем же ты просишь меня сказать, что это не я, а? – Джейсон не выглядел напуганным ни направленным на него пистолетом, ни обвинениями в убийствах, наоборот, казался каменной скалой спокойствия.

– Я просто надеюсь, что ты дашь мне объяснение, что расскажешь мне другую историю. Что не окажется, что парень, с которым я спал полгода, оказался грёбанным маньяком!

– Тебе это так важно? – Джейсон склонил голову набок и сделал шаг вперёд. Дик вновь наставил на него пистолет, который было немного опустил.

– Стой, где стоишь.

– А то что, застрелите меня, детектив?

– Кто-то, наконец, выучил моё звание? – Дик нервно фыркнул.

– Просто выражаю своё почтение вашим розыскным навыкам, детектив, – кажется, Джейсон отбрыкиваться не собирался, лишь приблизился ещё чуть-чуть. Чёрт, да таким взглядом удав кролика гипнотизирует! И не смотря на то, что пистолет был у Дика, а Джейсон за своим и не тянулся, Дику всё равно стало как-то боязно. Было сейчас в Джейсоне что-то от хищного зверя на охоте. – Позволите узнать, что меня выдало, а, детектив?

– Твоя куртка. Ты засветился на одной из камер. Ты был в шлеме, но я узнал эту куртку. И да, я говорил себе, что это просто совпадение, мало ли у кого может быть такая куртка. Но потом я вспомнил, что было на том складе, когда мы впервые встретились. Я всё это время думал, что просто попал под перекрёстный огонь войны банд, но составные части бомбы, детали убийств совпадали с моим делом. Я сверил даты всех недавних убийств, они никогда не пересекались с теми ночами, когда я был полностью уверен, что ты со мной на всю эту ночь. И да, потом я взял зубную щётку, которой ты пользовался, и отослал моему другу судмедэксперту, чтобы тот её неофициально проверил. Чёрт, Джейсон, я сделал это только для того, чтобы перестать параноить, я надеялся, что это будет ошибкой, что я просто заработался. Как ты мог?!

– Что именно «как я мог», детектив? Конкретизируйте, пожалуйста, – Джейсон чуть ли не смеялся. И как он может быть... таким? В такой-то ситуации? – Вас не устраивает мой род деятельности или то, что я не рассказывал о нём?

– Очень смешно, Джейсон! Чёрт, да тебя хоть Джейсон зовут или ты и об этом соврал?

– Не беспокойся, имя, которое ты выкрикивал в постели, было настоящим, если ты об этом, – Джейсон фыркнул и сделал ещё шаг вперёд.

– Ни с места, я сказал! Стой, где стоишь! Медленно опустись на колени и руки за голову! Ты арестован за неоднократные убийства, будь паинькой, и я тебя не застрелю.

– О, ну тогда чем мы отличаемся, а, офицер?

– Я... – Дик только хотел добавить, что он детектив, а ещё то, что это совершенно разные вещи, как Джейсон резко бросился вперёд, поднырнув под пистолетом, а потом выбил его из рук.

Дик резко ударил в ответ, но наткнулся на блок. Завязалась драка, что было не слишком удобно в условиях не очень просторной квартиры. Джейсон был хорош, очень хорош: двигался резко, быстро, практически непредсказуемо, не гнушался грязных приёмчиков, хотя у него не чувствовалось какого-то определённого стиля – скорее всего, самоучка, выращенный в куче стычек и драк. Дик же, напротив, получил неплохую подготовку. Сначала Брюс просто нанял ему пару учителей для обучения навыкам самообороны, но потом Дик втянулся. Его акробатические навыки и природная ловкость с прирождённым талантом к управлению своим телом давали плоды, а сам Дик всё ещё желал нести справедливость, он достаточно рано решил для себя, что хочет быть полицейским и считал, что без навыков ведения рукопашного боя там делать нечего. Так что он продолжал тренировки, а Брюс не препятствовал и продолжал платить мастерам единоборств, нанимая всё новых, когда Дик «выдаивал» всё, что мог, из старых. Так что Дик считал себя очень и очень неплохим бойцом в нескольких стилях. Другое дело, что опыта реальных стычек один на один у него было не слишком много – редко когда преступники бросали свои пушки и начинали «киякать», как заправские выходцы из Шаолиня. Вообще, Дик себя чувствовал довольно уверенно во время этой драки, всё же техника была у него куда лучше, а Джейсон, при том, что дрался неплохо, всё же явно не получал таких тренировок. Так что Дик уже во всю просчитывал, как бы поудобнее уложить Джейсона и при этом добраться до наручников в ящике, как тело пронзил мощный заряд тока. Все мышцы неконтролируемо сжались, как при спазме. А ещё было больно, очень больно. Этот мудак принял удар на шокер. А потом этот самый шокер засандалил в живот прямо через футболку. Никакого представления о честной драке. И как только успел достать его? Это была последняя мысль, ну, точнее последняя мало-мальски цензурная и внятная мысль, перед тем как мозг дал сигнал отключиться всему телу, прежде чем мышцы этого самого тела не раздробят все кости в мощном спазме.

 

Выплывать из отключки после шокера не такое уж и приятное событие. Всё тело болело так, будто Дик таскал на себе два вагона мешков с песком несколько суток подряд. Вот же засранец, и откуда только у Джейсона с собой шокер? Готовился что ли? Или он им своих жертв пытает перед тем, как убить? Кстати о засранцах. Мало того, что он стоял сейчас над ним и смотрел нечитаемым взглядом, так ещё Дик обнаружил себя привязанным к батарее и скрученными за спиной руками.

– И что теперь? Убьёшь меня? – спросил Дик, отчаянно храбрясь. Не каждый день приходится быть связанным в собственной квартире своим вроде как парнем, который оказался маньяком, а теперь вот нависает, как только ты глаза открыл. Короче, ситуация не из повседневных и не из приятных.

– С чего бы мне это делать? – казалось, что Джейсон даже удивился.

– Ну а как же. Ты же этим и занимаешься: убиваешь людей. А я тут раскрыл тебя и твоё маленькое «хобби».

– Во-первых, не «хобби», а работу. А, во-вторых, я не убиваю людей, я лишаю жизни ублюдков, которые потеряли на неё своё право. Так что нет, я не причиню тебе вреда, ты – хороший человек, ты невиновен, а я никогда не трону невиновного.

– И что, ты меня просто возьмёшь и отпустишь? – Дик выдавил из себя неверяще-саркастичный смешок.

– Да, – как ни в чём не бывало, пожал плечами Джейсон.

– Вот так просто?

– Вот так просто. Сейчас мы с тобой ещё раз поговорим, я искренне надеюсь, что ты сможешь принять мою точку зрения, а если не сможешь... то да, я просто тебя отпущу и исчезну из твоей жизни. Ты же не против поболтать?

– Просто поболтать? Ага, как же. С вырыванием ногтей или с наркотой? – Дик очень старался, чтобы это всё не переросло в чёртову истерику. Ну почему все его отношения должны заканчиваться полной задницей? А вот эти уже полной и полной задницей. Жопой уж точнее.

– Боже, Дик, ты что, дешёвых фильмов про мафию пересмотрел? Когда я говорю поболтать, я и имею в виду поболтать. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на ситуацию с моей точки зрения. И, как я уже говорил, я никогда не трону невиновного человека, – Джейсон даже приложил руку ко лбу в знак своего полного разочарования умственными способностями собеседника, а потом уселся на полу по-турецки напротив Дика.

– Ну и? – не то, чтобы Дик правда верил всему этому, но пока ему и правда не вырывают ногти, пережить можно. Пусть болтает себе, а пока можно попытаться выпутаться из этих, надо сказать, очень мастерски завязанных узлов.

– Всё очень просто, Дик. Мы делаем одну и ту же работу, не понимаю, почему это тебя так возмущает.

– Я не такой как ты! И я защищаю, людей, а ты!..

– Тоже защищаю, – перебил его Джейсон. – И куда лучше, чем полиция. Скажи мне, Дик, сколько раз ты ловил всяких подонков, а потом они избегали наказания и вновь совершали преступление из-за какой-нибудь процессуальной ошибки, на которую надавил дорогущий адвокат, из-за проволочек, из-за освобождения под залог, из-за коррупции, просто из-за ошибки суда или побега из мест заключения? Ты же знаешь, что в этом городе это происходит постоянно: полиция, суд, прокуратура – все они давно подкуплены или действуют крайне неэффективно. Зато я эффективен, моя работа эффективна. Мне не нужны ордера, чтобы достать доказательства, которые, в свою очередь, необходимы для всё того же ордера. Мне не будет мешать сладкоречивый адвокат, у меня нет бюрократии, меня не подкупишь грязными деньгами, мои осуждённые больше никогда не совершат рецидива. Разве это не правильно? Разве не стоит прикончить какого-нибудь мудака, чтобы не было разрушено ещё несколько невинных жизней?

– Ты закончил? – как можно безразличнее спросил Дик, как только Джейсон завершил свою проникновенную речь. И не то, чтобы она не затронула ни одной струны души, Дик и сам порой считал, что нужны перемены, что нужно меньше бумажек и всех этих громоздких правил, но убивать людей? Это слишком, правда слишком.

– То есть ты даже не подумаешь над этим? – спросил Джейсон.

– Над чем? Над оправданием кучи убийств? – на этот раз Дик добавил в голос кучу презрения и злой насмешки.

– Знаешь, а мне ведь казалось, что у нас может что-то получиться. Жаль, что ты узнал обо всём... вот так. Мне правда очень жаль, – Джейсон придвинулся ближе и достал откуда-то шприц с чем-то мутным внутри.

– Нет! Нет! – Дик ещё сильнее задёргался в верёвках, – Ты же сказал, что отпустишь меня!

– Я и отпущу. Мне просто нужна небольшая фора, чтобы уйти. Всё будет хорошо, обещаю, – игла медленно вошла в шею. – Ты проснёшься, и меня здесь уже не будет. И не думаю, что тебе стоит говорить обо мне в своём управлении. Они вряд ли тебе поверят, они меня никогда не найдут, – Дик был готов поклясться, что чувствует как эта неизвестная отрава потекла по его крови. – Это лишь испортит тебе карьеру, которой ты так гордился, в конце концов, ты так долго спал со мной, так долго меня знал, но не удосужился даже документов спросить. Подумай, как это будет выглядеть. Не говоря уже о том, что это подпортит кампанию твоему отцу.

Дик честно хотел что-то ответить, но в голове становилось всё более и более мутно, язык словно занемел, а потом Джейсон приблизился ещё сильнее, а Дик ощутил во рту вкус поцелуя. Глубокого медленного и чувственного поцелуя, такого приятного и знакомого. Уплывая в небытие, Дик позволил себе немного насладиться им, в конце концов, он у них последний, а с Джейсоном было так хорошо... И уже в последние мгновения пребывания в сознании Дику показалось, что у чужих губ появился солёный привкус, а может, это просто было уже частью глубокого сна от чёртового препарата.

 

Последний поцелуй отдавал метафоричной горечью и вполне реальной солью на языке. И Джейсон прекрасно знал, что это снотворное сушит слизистую, не так чтобы сильно, но слезы бы не смогли появиться, а значит... Джейсон предпочитал об этом не думать. Потому что было больно, больно от того, что придётся уйти, от того, что этот поцелуй, и правда, последний. Даже не верилось, что всё это закончилось так быстро, так скомкано и сумбурно будто в психоделическом сне или некачественно написанной сцене – в один акт, сразу со всеми картами на столе. Неправильно как-то, и да, слишком быстро, слишком резко.

И Джейсон где-то глубоко внутри себя, очень глубоко внутри, признавал, что влюбился, влюбился без памяти в это прекрасное существо. Для громкого «полюбил», наверное, ещё было рано и вообще слишком... радикально что ли? Или просто боязно думать об этом. Но влюбился – это точно. Дик был ярким, был открытым, был таким честным и светлым, что засел глубоко в сердце, слишком глубоко. Джейсон и не думал, что может найти кого-то, кто стал бы дорог, к кому хотелось бы возвращаться, несмотря ни на что. Хотелось приходить, видеть улыбку, хотелось засыпать и просыпаться рядом, чувствуя тёплое чужое дыхание на своей коже, хотелось просто приходить, просто знать, что можно прийти... А теперь... теперь... Ну зачем Дик начал копать? Зачем он ввязался? Почему не послушал? Почему не смог понять? Почему оттолкнул? Он не должен был, не должен...

Это было больно. Джейсон и не думал, что ему может быть так больно оставлять какого-то парня, которого он однажды спас просто потому, что тот полез не в то время и не в то место. А потом ещё раз, потому, что получил информацию, потому что вспомнил «милые щенячьи глазки», потому что не захотел, чтобы с ним что-то случилось. А потом решил наведаться к нему в бар по соседству, потому что вспомнил про глупое «ты мне должен будешь пиво». Всё равно не было срочных дел, а хотелось чего-нибудь человеческого. А потом... тогда было одиноко, вообще, одиноко было практически всегда, но тогда захотелось прикоснуться, забыться совсем ненамного, утонуть в бешенной пляске химических реакций организма, а Дик это увидел, Дик почему-то ответил взаимностью. Джейсон и не думал, что ему ответят. Это же правильный богатый мальчик, честный мальчик, мальчик-бойскаут, такие не спят с кем попало, тем более с мужчинами. А Дик вот спал и в постели уж точно не был тем самым хорошим мальчиком. Ну а дальше это переросло в череду странных встреч, а ещё дальше в ещё более странные отношения, которые затянули не хуже трясины. И Джейсон позволил себе поверить, что может быть иначе, что он может быть с кем-то, что одиночество прекратится. Что у него тоже может быть что-то похожее на нормальную человеческую жизнь, человеческие отношения из ужинов и завтраков, из отличного секса и тёплой безопасной постели, из взаимных подколок, фильмов по вечерам и разговоров ни о чём. А сейчас не хотелось уходить, хотелось встряхнуть Дика, выбив из него эту химическую дрянь, а потом кричать, кричать до тех пор, пока тот не поймёт, пока не примет. Вот только Джейсон понимал, что Дик будет при том же мнении, понимал, что «отношения» были, и правда, блажью, просто блажью. Не стоило так сильно вляпывается, не стоило верить, что вот это будет вечно. Просто так хотелось думать, что за пределами всей этой грязи, всей этой крови на руках (ведь сколько бы Джейсон ни верил в свои идеалы и цели, кровь – есть кровь), можно было найти что-то чистое и светлое, что-то, что приносило счастье и радость только ему. Джейсон верил, что делает мир лучше, так почему он не имеет права на свои собственные мечты?

Джейсон оторвался от чужих уже бесчувственных губ и в последний раз провёл пальцем по щеке Дика. Вот и всё, вот и сказке конец, пора возвращаться в суровую реальность, где нет места для «и жили они долго и счастливо». Пора уходить и возвращаться к работе.

 

– Ну что? Я был прав на счёт твоей идиотской интрижки с копом? – именно такие слова встретили Джейсона при входе на их импровизированную базу.

– Отвали, Тим, – лишь отмахнулся Джейсон, совершенно не желая выслушивать очередную лекцию о том, что и почему он сделал неправильно.

– И что нам теперь делать? Твой дружок теперь..!

– Отвали и от него! – перебил Джейсон. – Он нам не угроза. И он – хороший человек, Тим. Я не причиню ему вреда. И ты этого не сделаешь, тебе ясно? Ни лично, ни как либо ещё!

– Он может всё разрушить!

– Он. Не. Угроза. – повторил Джейсон. – А если он кому что и расскажет, то, не парься, он не подозревает о том, что я работал не один. Ты не под ударом, так что не смей даже думать об этом. Я ясно выразился?

– Надеюсь, ты осознаёшь возможные последствия, Джейсон, – Тим отвернулся к компьютеру, тем самым завершая разговор. И в чём-то Джейсон был даже ему благодарен, он не знал сколько бы ещё смог поддерживать эту милую беседу. Сейчас ему хотелось только свернуться в своём уголке и завыть раненным зверем по своим потерянным надеждам. Мог же он себе позволить хотя бы пол часика слабости после того, как всю свою чёртову жизнь только и делал, что действовал по логике, действовал ради других? Он же тоже человек, в конце концов, не железный. А ещё Джейсон очень надеялся, что Тиму хватит тактичности оставить его на эти полчаса в покое и никогда о них не вспоминать. Хотя Тим и тактичность? Ну да... Конечно... Этот милый паренёк, ничего не слышавший о гражданских правах на неприкосновенность частной жизни? В работе это, конечно, прекрасно, но, чёрт побери, как же хотелось в остальное время открутить ему башку... пусть он и был периодически прав...

 

**Полгода спустя**

Дик уселся на жёсткий стул и потянулся к телефону, он всё ещё никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, как неудобно это делать со скованными руками.

– Как ты?

– Я в порядке, – Дик выдавил из себя улыбку.

– У тебя фингал, – хмуро отметил Брюс.

– Ерунда, небольшое выяснение отношений, связанное с нелюбовью к моей профессии, – на самом деле Дику хотелось кричать, хотелось как маленькому мальчику зарыдать, попроситься к папе, просто чтобы всё закончилось, но сейчас... Всё, что у него было, это вот такие редкие разговоры через стекло в чёртовой тюрьме. Последние месяцы всё пошло наперекосяк. С тех пор, как Дик узнал правду о Джейсоне. С тех пор, как вычеркнул его из своей жизни... Сначала было вполне ничего, хотя Дик скучал, пусть и запрещал себе думать об этом, с головой ушёл в работу, в помощь кампании Брюса, а потом в его квартире нашли мёртвую девушку. А дальше вообще начались дикие свистопляски. Вдруг нашлись свидетели, которые видели эту девушку с Диком в баре, то, что Дик с ней флиротовал, то что Дик за пару недель до убийства спал с ней... Дик её даже не помнил почти, он тогда Джейсона пытался забыть и «снял» первую попавшуюся девицу в баре, и уж точно не имел никаких мотивов её убивать. Общество и прокуратура считали иначе, улики появлялись буквально из воздуха, пресса раздула шумиху, все слушания просто сочились показательностью. Брюс нанял лучших адвокатов, но те даже освобождение под залог не могли выбить. Более того, камеру-одиночку, которая полагается сотрудникам полиции и прочим «мишеням», ему выделили, только спустя несколько недель после пяти нападений и неимоверных трудов юристов. И всё равно охранники не особо пеклись о безопасности подсудимого, демонстративно уходя во время общих прогулок, хотя в последние пару месяцев стало несколько полегче. Ясно было, что весь этот процесс куплен сверху до низу, но сделать с этим пока ничего не получалось. И то, что Дику ещё пока не вынесли обвинительный приговор – титанический труд Стефани, которая в кровь билась на слушаниях. А позавчера Брюс с треском проиграл свои выборы, с такой-то историей в прессе как могло быть иначе? Стефани рассказывала, что журналисты продолжали обсасывать каждую косточку и поливать грязью Дика, где-то откопали несколько бывших парней, выставили его каким-то монстром-развратником и чуть ли не насильником, который деньгами и влиянием отца запугивал и заманивал жертв к себе в постель, а суд даже не пошевелился изолировать присяжных от того, что им вливало масс-медиа.

– Брюс, мне жаль. Жаль, что я испортил тебе кампанию.

– Не говори глупостей, ты не виноват. Скорее я виноват, из-за меня тебя подставили, а ты...

– Эй, как же вечное «твоя работа тебя в могилу загонит»? «Это слишком опасно»? – Дик постарался рассмеяться.

– Я почти никогда не говорил этого тебе, но я горжусь тобой. Всегда гордился. Горжусь тем, что ты делаешь, тем, как ты всегда отстаивал своё мнение, свои идеалы. Ты – лучший сын, которого мог бы пожелать отец.

– Я... спасибо, папа, – Дик еле смог выдохнуть. Брюс всегда пытался уговорить его бросить полицию, стать врачом, социальным работником, бизнесменом и жертвовать на благотворительность, раз уж так хочется помогать людям и исправлять несправедливость... Так прямо он говорил впервые. А ещё Дик почти никогда не называл Брюса папой. Не потому что не любил или не считал отцом, но своих настоящих отца и мать он потерял в достаточно сознательном возрасте, из подросткового максимализма считал, что если кого-то другого назвать «папой», то он предаст память родителей, потом просто привык... А сейчас, сейчас...

– Всё будет хорошо, Дик. Мы вытащим тебя отсюда, обещаю.

– Я знаю, что ты делаешь всё возможное, – по крайней мере, это было правдой. Брюс Уэйн, конечно, влиятельный человек, богатый, но если Дика решили посадить всеми силами местных шишек, то... в общем, понятно. Это было обидно, слишком обидно. Неужели вся система, в которую он так верил, правосудие, о котором он распинался перед Джейсоном, вот так обернулось против него? Несправедливо. Он же всю жизнь исправно служил закону! Всю жизнь защищал невиновных и сражался за правду! А теперь вот такая подлянка в ответ... Несправедливо, просто несправедливо.

– И невозможное тоже. И, Дик... я почти на месяц улетаю, я бы отложил или отменил, но это важно. Не важнее тебя, конечно, но...

– Езжай, конечно. Не беспокойся, я никуда не денусь, буду ждать тебя здесь, – Дик знал, что шутка вышла кривоватая, но так уж получилось, что вся жизнь какая-то кривоватая у него.

 

– Мисс Браун?

Стефани позорно тонко вскрикнула и выронила ключи. Она должна была вернуться в свою квартиру, одинокую квартиру, где не должно было быть никого. А сейчас в тёмной комнате на подоконнике сидел какой-то мужик. Да, это было страшно, пиздец, как страшно, если честно.

– Кто вы такой? – Стефани выставила перед собой сумку, то ли желая, чтобы схватили сумку и оставили её саму в покое, то ли как защиту.

– У нас есть общий знакомый. Ричард Грейсон. Ваш клиент, насколько я знаю.

– В-вам меня не запугать! Я не предаю своих клиентов! – да, Стефани было так страшно, что ноги подкашивались. Она и без того знала, что дело громкое, знала, что на неё могут напасть, но она бы никогда не сдалась, когда дело касается клиента. Даже если перед ней стоит страшный и большой мужик. Ну ладно, не такой уж и страшный, а вполне себе симпатичный, но с каких пор маньяки и наёмные убийцы не могут быть симпатичными?

– Я и не собираюсь вас запугивать, мисс Браун. Я не меньше вашего хочу добиться  
правды. Я здесь для того, чтобы помочь вам.

– Но зачем?

– Это так важно? – страшный, но симпатичный мужик очень симпатично приподнял бровь. – Или вы боитесь, что таким образом я разрушу ваше дело? Как я уже сказал, Ричард Грейсон наш общий знакомый. Я беспокоюсь о его благополучии и поэтому даю вам это, – мужик положил на подоконник рядом с собой чёрную короткую флэшку. – Послезавтра информация, копия которой находится на этом устройстве, попадёт во все СМИ и блоги в интернете. Информация о том, кто на самом деле убил ту девушку и кто и ради чего подставил Ричарда Грейсона. Ваша задача изучить файлы и созвать суд в нужное время, чтобы на волне шумихи у присяжных не возникло никаких сомнений в невиновности подсудимого. Я могу на вас рассчитывать?

– Эм... да? – обычно Стефани была более уверена в своих словах, она адвокатом была, в конце-то концов, но сейчас ситуация была совсем странная. Не каждый день в её квартиру, игнорируя все системы безопасности, пробирается какой-то странный тип и, по сути, решает за неё всё дело.

– Однако, у меня два условия.

– Какие? – а вот и подвох, не могло же быть всё так прекрасно. Деньги? Информация, доступная адвокату Брюса Уэйна? Какое-нибудь ещё грязное дело?

– Ваш клиент не узнает о том, откуда пришла информация. Лучше вообще не сообщайте ему о том, что к вам попало, до самого суда. Предвосхищая вопросы, наша последняя встреча прошла не слишком хорошо: идеологические разногласия. Во многом Дик... Ричард считает меня теперь воплощением зла и может отказаться от моей помощи, даже если та может спасти его от пожизненного заключения. Вы – хороший адвокат, мисс Браун, так что должны понимать – иногда приходится держать клиентов в неведении, чтобы те своей глупостью не разрушили себе жизнь, верно?

– А второе условие?

– После суда вы исчезните.

– Что?! Я не...

– Я не прошу вас исчезнуть совсем, я прошу вас после суда тактично свалить в сторону. Насколько я знаю, мистер Уэйн и его помощник или дворецкий, не знаю, кто он там ему точно, сейчас далеко от Готэма. Я уже сказал, что мы расстались не очень хорошо с Ричардом, и надеюсь, что мы сможем уладить наши разногласия, пока я довезу его до дома. Поверьте, мисс Браун, если бы я хотел навредить вашему клиенту, то вместо того, чтобы нанимать людей, которые бы останавливали нападения на него в следственном изоляторе, я бы нанял их присоединиться к уже нападающим. А теперь, если вы позволите, я пойду. Я верю, что ваш здравый смысл скажет вам выполнить хотя бы первое условие.

 

Дик уже привык к тому, что каждый раз суд проходил, как театрально поставленная порка. Все показания и факты выворачивались под какими-то неимоверными углами, каждое свидетельство втаптывали в грязь. Судья же не мешал прокурору поливать грязью Дика, даже если это никак не относилось к делу. «Показывает моральный облик подозреваемого» – говорил прокурор, и судья отклонял все протесты адвоката. А то, что Стефани настояла на очередном слушании было... странно. Что изменилось?

Суд напоминал встревоженный улей: люди что-то орали, журналисты словно сошли с ума. Ну, то есть, больше, чем обычно. И что на этот раз? В какое дерьмо его хотят опять головой ткнуть? Хотя Дик был даже рад иногда выбираться из изолятора, хотя бы можно было надеть что-то, кроме этих жутких оранжевых костюмов. И душ принять вне графика.

А потом словно ураган в зал ворвался, фигурально, конечно, но чувствовал Дик именно так. И в первый раз за долгое время он был рад урагану. На большом экране проигрывалось видео с капитаном полиции, мэром и прокурором по этому делу, которые прямо обсуждали, что Брюс Уэйн может выиграть выборы, что они потеряют свою работу, и поэтому они подкинут труп девушки его сыну, испортив предвыборную кампанию, ну и избавившись от назойливого паренька, который не хочет играть по правилам. Потом было видео, как те же самые лица выбирали девушку, потом следы перевода денег человеку, который непосредственно задушил Марию... Факты продолжали валиться, а Дик не верил своим глазам и ушам. Вот так просто? Вот так кто-то решил его подставить и сделал подобное? Убил ради этого невиновного человека, который никому не мешал? И всё же Дик чувствовал отчасти облегчение. Не только от того, что его сейчас оправдают – это само собой, но и от того, что это был не Джейсон. Дик все эти месяцы гнал от себя мысль, что Джейсон не убил его, но решил заткнуть, упрятав в тюрьму. И даже если девушку убивать не в его принципах, но мог же просто найти её тело и подстроить всё! Оказывается, не Джейсон, а просто кучка политиканов и грязных копов, не Джейсон. Тот всё ещё мудак и преступник, но не он отправил Дика в этот ад.

Естественно, что все возражения прокурора об исключении данных файлов из улик, не могли пройти – это факты защиты, а не обвинения. А учитывая, как они гуляют уже по сети, и сколько людей их видело, не принять их невозможно. Ну и как бы ни был куплен судья, от такого просто нереально отмахнуться под вспышками фотокамер – уже через полчаса ожесточённых споров между сторонами, ему пришлось стукнуть молотком, удовлетворяя ходатайство о немедленном освобождении из-под стражи. Дик не верил до сих пор. Пять месяцев ада оборвались меньше чем за час. Немыслимо.

Всё произошло быстро, слишком быстро, Дик очнулся, только когда оказался перед зданием суда. Один. Даже Стефани испарилась. Зато была куча прессы, а Дик просто не знал, что говорить. А потом он заметил одно лицо среди многих, чуть дальше, не в первых рядах, а ближе к переулку. По сравнению с этими пираньями, это казалось даже хорошей идеей.

– Не нужно подвезти?

– Что ты тут делаешь? – Дик нахмурился.

– Предлагаю подвезти, – ответил Джейсон. – Да ладно тебе, можешь потом и дальше считать меня худшим в мире преступником, но это же не повод пешком идти? Или хотя бы таким образом поблагодаришь меня, что я вытащил тебя из тюрьмы.

– Из тюрьмы меня вытащили адвокат и правда.

– Ага, конечно. А кто эту правду нарыл? Кто месяцами рылся в самом дерьме ради неё? Кто отдал эту правду прессе и твоему адвокату на блюдечке? Кто не позволил прикончить тебя в камере, подёргав за все доступные ниточки?

– Как ты... как ты мог?! – вырвалось вместо благодарности, которую Джейсон ожидал. Зря ожидал. Доказал он невиновность, угу… Сам нарушив кучу законов. И Дика в это втянул.

– Вот так. Или надо было позволить отправить тебя на смертельную инъекцию? Прости, не в моих правилах.

– В этом штате нет смертной казни.

– Не придирайся, а? Если бы тебя посадили, всё равно бы убили, просто чужими руками. Не хочешь со мной говорить? Пожалуйста. Просто сядь в чёртову машину и позволь отвезти тебя домой. И подумай по пути, кто о тебе больше заботился – твоя любимая система, которая вся прогнила изнутри и чуть не отправила тебя на пожизненный срок, или я – жуткий аморальный преступник.

– Отвези меня в поместье. Брюс обещал завтра вернуться. Ты же уже через свои преступные каналы нарыл, где живёт мой отец.

– Да, «Гугл» – просто рассадник преступных каналов, – хмыкнул Джейсон, открывая пассажирскую дверь. – Я уж не говорю о «Википедии» и, боже упаси, телефонной книге!

 

– Останови у обочины, – потребовал Дик после некоторого времени молчания, а за окном уже исчезли городские высотки и просто дома по пути к поместью за чертой города.

– Что?

– Говорю, останови чёртову машину у обочины!

– Что на этот раз? Ты же не хочешь выйти посреди нигде и переться пешком? И...

– Заткнись уже, – Дик перекинул себя через коробку передач и втиснулся к Джейсону на колени, и тут же дёрнул того за ремень джинсов.

– То есть вот так? Ты не собираешься соглашаться ни с каким из моих мнений, всё ещё считаешь меня моральным уродом, но залезаешь на меня ради секса? – Джейсон почти смеялся, хотя и явно был удивлён.

– Секса у меня не было почти полгода, и будет сейчас сложно найти человека, после всего этого, кто не захочет меня убить или подставить хотя бы за те же деньги. Так что да, я собираюсь заняться сексом с тобой. Возражения? – Дик говорил раздражённо и чуть ли не рвал футболку, пытаясь стащить её с Джейсона. И не то, чтобы тот особо сопротивлялся, но ради проформы подёргать стоило, ну, чтобы не считал, что ему тут всё простили. А ещё в спину неудобно упирался руль, было тесновато, в общем, романтичность секса в машине некоторые советчики явно переоценивают.

– Да никаких особо, – Джейсон усмехнулся и помог стащить с себя эту многострадальную футболку, а потом занялся футболкой Дика, неправдоподобно ласково провёл пальцами вслед по оголяющейся коже, мягко коснулся губами шеи. – А ты, что, хранил мне верность с нашего последнего расставания?

– Что?! Нет, конечно! – Дик ответил даже быстрее, чем надо было. И, естественно, он не хранил её. Почти сразу после «расставания», ну, через пару дней, снял девушку в баре, а следом ещё одну, ту самую Марию... И Дик признавал, что затащил их в постель именно, чтобы сказать себе, что он не хранит верность какому-то чёртовому преступнику. А потом... ну, потом было много дел, потом было как-то не до этого, а ещё... Дик не хотел об этом думать, но со всеми остальными чего-то не хватало, какой-то искры. И нет, тут дело было не в каких-то возвышенных чувствах (по крайней мере, Дик в это верил или старался верить), а в самом сексе. Всё же Джейсон... ну... он был классный. Такое тело, такой темперамент, такой напор, такая борьба. А может, ещё дело было в том, что парней Дик поостерёгся снимать, всё же тогда был самый разгар кампании отца, вдруг кто-нибудь из этих парней из бара захочет подзаработать, слив историю о похождениях Ричарда Грейсона прессе? Или вовсе был подсадной уткой, заранее нанятой конкурентами? – Просто у меня было много дел, чтобы завести много бурных романов. И тюрьма, знаешь ли.

– Как скажешь, – Джейсон посмотрел так, будто не поверил ни одному слову, но спорить дальше не стал, лишь продолжил мягко оглаживать, почти щекотать под рёбрами. – Совсем-совсем не было секса? Неужели никто не попытался «опустить» такую смазливую мордашку?

– Очень смешно, – Дик даже не улыбнулся. И, если честно, то пара мудил пытались, но Дик объяснил в доступной им форме, что в следующий раз сломает больше костей и оторвёт что-нибудь, за ненадобностью. Уж постоять за себя он умел. А в камере среди этой мрази вообще звереть начал. Даже иногда хотелось не начистить кому морду защищаясь, а просто избить какого-нибудь очередного мудака до полусмерти, а иногда… Иногда хотелось и до самой смерти, но Дик каждый раз себя осаживал. Что он, как Джейсон что ли? – Учти, это всё ещё не значит, что я с тобой согласен. Я с тобой тупо трахаюсь, – решил повторить Дик, чувствуя себя немного неловко из-за всей этой нежности. Было бы куда проще, если бы они именно что тупо потрахались без всех этих прелюдий и прочего, а потом... ну, потом было бы потом.

– Именно тупо? – Джейсон фыркнул прямо в шею, вызывая лёгкое ощущение щекотки.

– Можно и умно, если знаешь как.

– Знаю, – Джейсон перехватил его поудобнее под бёдра.

– Эй, что ты?!.

– Делаю? Делаю нам удобство, – Джейсон окончательно перебросил Дика на заднее сиденье и залез следом. – Так ведь лучше, правда? И умнее.

– Как скажешь, не отвлекайся, – Дик не хотел особо разговаривать или ещё чего-нибудь в этом роде. Ему всегда нравились их шутливые перепалки в постели, подколки перед и во время секса... А всё это слишком хорошо напоминало, что тогда было очень и очень неплохо, а сейчас... А чёрт знает, что есть сейчас. Он сам – бывший коп, может, и вновь им станет, раз все обвинения сняты, а Джейсон... Джейсон ведь преступник, убийца, маньяк почти. И Дик запрещал себе думать, что тот тоже очищал улицы от сброда. И у Джейсона-то этот сброд никогда не совершал рецидива, никогда не ускользал от правосудия из-за хорошего адвоката или процессуальной ошибки, никогда не прикрывался никаким иммунитетом, должностью, деньгами... Это было неправильно, очень сильно неправильно. Неправильно по многим причинам, но (Дик и это запрещал себе признавать) работало. Сколько раз ключевые игроки банд «исчезали» перед тем, как планировали что-то ужасное? Сколько раз маньяки, насильники, беспредельщики-наркоторговцы оказывались безнаказанными из-за какой-то мелочи, а потом вдруг резко пропадали с радаров и ничего больше не совершали, хотя явно собирались продолжать?

– Чего зарефлексировал? Ты же собирался тупо потрахаться, а как можно тупо трахаться, если ты всё время куда-то в свои мысли умно ускользаешь? – Джейсон сильнее прикусил его за плечо, возвращая в реальный мир. В реальный мир, в котором уже почти вся одежда с обоих их тел валялась где-то под сиденьем. Видно, и правда, слишком выпал, раз проворонил такое.

– Сам заткнись, – не нашёл умнее ответ Дик и укусил Джейсона за губу почти до крови, стараясь спровоцировать того на что-то более жёсткое и куда менее медленное и... ну, вот не такое. Это же просто секс, таким и должен быть. Джейсон же лишь дёрнул уголком губ и поцеловал сам, но медленно, вдумчиво, скользко проходясь языком по языку, лаская, а не просто выражая формальное естественное прикосновение во время секса, чтобы занять чем-то рот вместо глупых разговоров. А перехватывать инициативу, пытаясь в таком ограниченном пространстве подмять любовника под себя, было уже как-то поздно, особенно учитывая... – Чёрт, ты с собой всегда смазку таскаешь? – Дик вырвался из поцелуя, когда прохладный смазанный палец начал проталкиваться сквозь мышцы, сжавшиеся за такой долгий перерыв. И нет, Дик не жаловался, он предполагал, что скорее всего будет больно, всё же на что-то, кроме слюны, он не рассчитывал, так что это был приятный сюрприз. Но неожиданный.

– Эй, я же за тобой ехал, так что предполагал, что что-то мне да перепадёт, – Джейсон выглядел сейчас крайне самодовольным, но мягко продвигать палец вперёд не забывал. – Помните, я не сомневаюсь в уровне вашей порядочности, офицер.

– Говнюк, – Дик не удержался и пнул Джейсона в меру своих возможностей, исходя из положения и тесного заднего сидения. 

– Так вы относитесь к тому, кто заботиться о состоянии вашей задницы, офицер? Ну вы и задница, офицер! – Джейсон, скорее всего из мести, двинул пальцем особо грубо и сразу вставил второй, заставляя сдавленно зашипеть. Говнюк же.

– Какой я нахрен офицер?! Кто меня обратно возьмёт, даже если обвинения сняты?! – Дик и сам не понял, как выплюнул это. И теперь, когда он это сказал, стало до безумия обидно. Это было делом всей его жизни – спасение людей, поимка всяких засранцев, таких, как Тони Зукко, таких, как неизвестный грабитель, убивший родителей Брюса. А теперь, из-за того, что он честно выполнял свою работу, пытался помогать людям, у него всё это отняли, его оклеветали, засунули в клетку, а из клетки его достал странный парень-преступник, поступившись со всеми принципами Дика, заставив его посмотреть на то, что система бесполезна.

– Эй, ну ты чего? – Джейсон вновь неожиданно ласково коснулся губами скулы.

– Перестань! Перестань, чёрт побери, нежничать со мной! Хватит! – Дик дёрнулся изо всех сил, стараясь одновременно насадиться на пальцы сильнее. – Трахни уже меня, чёрт бы тебя побрал!

– Дик, эй, Дик, ты чего? – Джейсон внезапно вынул из него свои пальцы и прижал Дика к себе.

– Ты чего творишь, мать твою? А ну отвали, кретин! – Дик безуспешно задёргался и лишь сейчас осознал, что по лицу текут слёзы. Вот же!.. Повёл себя как грёбанная истеричка, как второклассник, разбивший коленку и распустивший из-за этого нюни! А теперь ещё Джейсон, чтоб его, решил тут поиграть в психотерапевта хренова, ну или в мамочку. А хотелось секса, чёртового жёсткого секса, чтобы выбить всё лишнее из головы, чтобы не думать, не чувствовать, просто забыться.

– Эй, ну тише, тише. Всё хорошо, – чудно, теперь он ещё и принялся по голове гладить, как какого-то ребёнка, проснувшегося из-за кошмара.

– Да какое, блин, хорошо?! Какое, блядь, хорошо?! – вот этого Дик от себя тоже не ожидал. – Эта работа была моим всем! Я верил в неё! Я верил закону! А они отобрали у меня всё! Я думал, что закон защищает людей, а если бы всё было и дальше по закону, меня бы упекли в одиночку до конца моих дней! – крышу срывало окончательно. От той же обиды, от боли, от осознания, что как бы он ни был хорош, как бы ни был честен, всё всегда будут решать те, кто закон преступают, те, с кем Дик поклялся бороться, но очевидно, что никогда не выиграет эту войну. И да, Дик знал, что повсюду коррупция, знал, что люди бывают злыми, жадными, трусливыми. Но он думал, что если сам будет действовать по правилам, если сам будет честен, то справится. А если и будут нападения, то как те покушения – вне системы, за её пределами. Но обидно было именно то, что не смотря на то, как эту самую систему Дик защищал, именно с её помощью его и пытались уничтожить. Это всё, кажется, если и не сломало, то надломило. Всё, во что он верил, рассыпалось в прах. А последним спусковым крючком стало это не единожды сказанное глупое «офицер», напомнившее, что теперь потеряно.

– То есть ты согласен со мной? – на этот раз Джейсон, судя по голосу, не издевался, он говорил мягко, вновь, чёрт побери, ласково.

– Нет! Нет! И нет! Это неправильно! Нельзя так, нельзя! Нельзя защищать что-то, будучи самому преступником! Это неправильно, просто неправильно... – под конец Дик, словно иссяк, кончился запал для гневных речей и криков. Осталась лишь та же обида на несправедливый мир и горячая грудь Джейсона, если уткнуться в которую, можно слышать мерное сильное биение чужого сердца.

– Неправильно, нельзя. Но по-другому никак. Таковы правила игры, правила этого города. Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы всё было по закону, чтобы играть можно было по-честному. Но это Готэм, Дик. Ты или сходишь с дистанции, или принимаешь эту игру. Третьего не дано, не считая могилы или той самой одиночки за сфальсифицированное преступление.

– Но... но ты убиваешь людей.

– Неизбежное зло. Как и копы, кстати. Вот скажи: если перед тобой преступник вытащил оружие и направляет на тебя или других людей и не слушает приказов бросить его, ты выстрелишь?

– Но это другое!

– Почему другое? Просто в моём случае, если я не нажму курок, то тоже кто-то пострадает, только не прямо сейчас. Сейчас этот преступник избежал правосудия, а завтра он кого-то убьёт, изнасилует, покалечит, поняв свою безнаказанность. В чём разница, Дик? Неужели только в мгновенности события? А ещё от такого правосудия не спасут процессуальные проволочки, мне не надо думать о легальности получения улик, мне не нужен ордер для обыска, я работаю лишь с чистыми фактами, избавленными от адвокатской лебезни.

Дик лишь ткнулся носом плотнее в такую тёплую и широкую грудь – единственное надёжное, что сейчас было в этом шатающемся и рушащемся мире. А ещё он просто не знал, что ответить. Возможно, месяцы назад – до тюрьмы, до разочарований, до всех этих расследований, он бы и нашёл аргументы, продолжил бы говорить о непоколебимости закона, о том, что честность всегда победит, нужно лишь стоять на своём и ждать лучшего, а теперь... Теперь не было ничего, теперь на месте прежних устоев, чётких моральных принципов были какие-то руины: осколки прежнего строя, из которых непонятно теперь что можно собрать.

– Знаешь... может, ты и прав. Нельзя бороться по правилам с теми, кто уже установил для всего города свои, – тихо произнёс Дик после достаточно долгого молчания. Уже это признание не повергло его самого в шок, как некоторые до этого – может, это было последствием слома, последствием предательства от системы, в которую он так верил, может, это то, к чему всё велось.

– Вот значит как, – Джейсон тихо хмыкнул, но не победно, а как-то... понимающе, что ли? – Знаешь что? Сейчас я всё-таки довезу тебя домой, а завтра, после того, как ты поспишь, ты на свежую голову обдумаешь всё, что сказал. И тогда, если всё ещё будешь согласен с моими методами, вот тогда мы об этом поговорим.

– Джейс.

– Что?

– У меня всё ещё не было секса чёртовых полгода. Может, всё-таки, вставишь свой член куда полагается?

Джейсон лишь фыркнул, но разомкнул это полуобъятье-полузахват и вновь прижался к губам всё в том же медленном тягучем поцелуе.

– Хэй, мы сексом сегодня заниматься будем или этим? – недовольно спросил Дик, когда и через минуту Джейсон продолжил свои, пусть и несомненно приятные, но такие медленные ласки. Им место на какой-нибудь роскошной кровати в дорогущем номере или утром перед тем, как выпить чашку кофе, когда всё вокруг зашибись как хорошо, но никак не на заднем сиденье чёртовой машины, когда все конечности упираются то в дверь, то в сиденья, голова уже несколько раз больно стукнулась об ручку, а единственное, что скрывает их от возможных глаз, так это ещё не до конца запотевшие стёкла. Не до конца именно потому, что жара не хватало. А ещё не когда у них этот секс из отчаяния.

– И это тоже называется сексом, _милый_ , – нет, этот засранец явно издевался. Или пытался делать вид, что издевается.

– Да пошёл ты... в задницу. Вот! В мою, бля, задницу, пока я тебе не врезал пару раз и сам не трахнул. И я нежничать точно не буду.

– Ладно, ладно, горячая голова, не будь таким нервным, – Джейсон не стал вдруг грубым, но и перестал тормозить (именно так Дик это бы охарактеризовал) и вставил вновь смазанные пальцы обратно, продолжая разрабатывать вход. Ну, хоть что-то. – Я, может, просто боюсь, что ты опять разрыдаешься у меня на плече. Ауч!

– Кретин, – Дик даже вырываться в этот раз не стал, просто хорошо так двинул локтём по рёбрам. В качестве метода воспитания, конечно, он же не садист какой-нибудь.

– Дик... я скучал, правда скучал, – Джейсон в какой-то момент замер, чтобы выдать это признание.

– Тогда займись делом, – рыкнул Дик, стараясь всем своим видом показать, что что-то внутри ничуть не ёкнуло, что этот взгляд вообще ничего не значил.

 

Дома было пусто, то есть совсем пусто. Вообще, так и должно быть, он и должен быть один, чтобы обдумать всё, принять взвешенное решение, переоценить свои ценности... Но всё равно было слишком пусто, слишком одиноко. Дик уже дважды отдёргивал руку от бумажки с новым номером Джейсона, которую тот сунул ему перед своим отъездом. Сунул и сказал позвонить, когда и если соберётся с мыслями. Позвонить, каким бы ни было его решение. Но так хотелось просто опять обнять Джейсона, забыть обо всех кошмарах, почувствовать себя вновь в безопасности... Рядом с Джейсоном всегда было хорошо. Да, он был преступником, но ведь Дика он всегда защищал, оберегал, даже когда сам Дик послал его нахер...

Комната, в которой раньше жил Дик, выглядела совсем безжизненной, даже пыль то тут, то там лежала. Альфред явно не предполагал, что Дик вернётся так скоро, там было оставаться страшно. Наверное, даже страшнее, чем в собственной квартире. Возможно, там ещё не убрали кровь девушки, невинной девушки, которая просто решила остаться с ним на ночь и за это её выбрали мишенью. Дик свернулся калачиком на постели Брюса, надеясь заснуть. Сон помогает, сон помогает травмам, сон поможет принять решение, сон приведёт к новому дню, когда можно будет не быть одному после всего случившегося.

 

– Мастер Ричард.

Дик резко дёрнулся, почти вспрыгнул на постели и упал обратно, запутавшись в одеяле. За последние месяцы он привык, что если услышать хоть звук рядом с собой спящим, то надо срочно просыпаться, срочно обороняться, или под рёбрами окажется заточка.

– Мастер Ричард, всё хорошо, вы хотите блинчиков?

Дик сфокусировал взгляд на Альфреде. Просто Альфред с подносом в руках, Альфред, который даже не дёрнулся, так как на подносе не было и капли от пролившегося кофе. А в дверях стоял Брюс... отец... папа... Он всё же дома. Всё хорошо. Тут нет врагов. Всё закончилось. Тут всё хорошо.

Альфред аккуратно поставил поднос на прикроватную тумбочку, Брюс прошёл в комнату, а Дик, сам не понял в какой момент, рванул вперёд и обнял Альфреда, вжимаямсь в него крепко-крепко, как давным-давно в детстве. Дома, дома, дома.

– Дик, ты в порядке? – рядом ощутимо прогнулась кровать, а потом Дик почувствовал тяжёлую руку Брюса у себя на плече.

– Угу, – тихо буркнул Дик, не отрываясь от Альфреда. Он до сих пор боялся, что всё это просто сон, что Джейсон тоже сон, что сейчас он проснётся опять в камере, если дёрнется слишком сильно или вот объятья разомкнёт.

А вообще он нифига не был в порядке. Он почти полгода в тюрьме был! Ну, не в тюрьме, а в следственном изоляторе, но большой разницы это не делало. Он эти месяцы выживал, каждый день боясь не проснуться, оборонял свою жизнь, а его ещё вчерашние коллеги отвернулись от него, считая продажной мразью. Какой тут может быть порядок? Дик бы точно разрыдался, если бы этого не сделал вчера на груди у Джейсона. До сих пор было стыдно, даже несмотря на всё вышеперечисленное, он же не мямля какая-то, а крутой коп (пусть и бывший), раздумывает о перспективе взять правосудие в свои руки, ну какие тут могут быть рыдания? А вообще, ему нужен денёк, чтобы прийти в себя, пообщаться с семьёй, съесть те самые блинчики Альфреда, понять, что хочет дальше от жизни, а завтра он позвонит Джейсону, не зависимо от решения позвонит.

 

Джейсона Дик ждал на крыше, на той самой крыше, где они в первый раз делили коробку пончиков. Когда Дик назначал встречу, ему это казалось символичным, теперь же каким-то глупым.

– Ностальгируешь по нашему свиданию? – Джейсон подошёл, как и всегда, тихо и без приветствия.

– Привет.

– Скучал по мне? – Джейсон аккуратно сзади обвил его руками и уложил подбородок ему на плечо. Медленнее и невесомее, чем обычно, словно сомневался, можно ли.

– Я с тобой, – выдохнул Дик, расслабляясь в знакомых объятьях. И как он мог полгода жить без них? Увяз окончательно и бесповоротно. Наверное, не надо было тогда звать Джейсона к себе в постель. Или же это было лучшим решением в его жизни.

– Ты о?..

– Да. Я о работе. Я принимаю твоё предложение о работе. Ну или как ты её там называешь.

– Дик, ты... Я рад, но ты же это не делаешь... ради меня, правда? Ты хочешь этого? Я могу быть рядом в любом случае, мы можем сделать вид, будто ничего и не было, и...

– Я хочу этого, Джейсон. Поверь, я бы не стал, как в глупых фильмах, ради «великой любви переходить на тёмную сторону», – Дик в добавок раздражённо фыркнул, но вырываться не стал. Он соскучился по тесным контактам с людьми, не желающими ему вонзить нож в спину. От Джейсона было тепло, рядом с ним было безопасно. Да, больше всего Дик соскучился по чувству безопасности.

– Ты хорошо подумал?

– Да.

– Просто, Дик... у меня есть... друг. Или напарник. Мы работаем вместе, и дело не только во мне, я не хочу подставлять его под удар. Он не работает «в поле», как я, но всё равно он может попасть под тот самый удар. Ты понимаешь?

– Я не подставлю тебя, Джейсон. Даже если наши пути в итоге разойдутся, я не подставлю тебя. Ты мне жизнь спас, в конце концов.

– И не один раз, – фыркнул Джейсон.

– И то верно.

 

– Нет, нет и нет! Какого хрена, Джейсон? Зачем ты притащил _его_ сюда? – на вертящемся офисном кресле к ним развернулся паренёк. Подросток совсем, не больше шестнадцати на вид, а то и ещё меньше. Но взгляд умный, а волосы в ещё большем бардаке, чем у самого Дика. Надо же, такое возможно.

– Дик – это Тим, Тим – это Дик. Рад, что вы познакомились, – лишь ответил Джейсон.

– Чёрт, Джейсон, ты опять думал своим членом, а не головой? Когда ты в первый раз его встретил, мы лишились одной из конспиративных квартир. И, ладно, спасение какой бы там ни было жизни я понять могу. Но потом ты решил его найти, а потом ещё. И начал с ним спать. Спать с копом, Джейсон! Но нет, вместо того, чтобы подумать о безопасности, ты говорил лишь, какой он честный, какой милый и наивный, как офигенно трахается, как очаровательно беспомощен в быту, как у тебя встаёт на него от одной мысли! – Тим вскочил и теперь надвигался на Джейсона небольшими шажками на каждые несколько слов. – А потом нам пришлось сворачивать деятельность, потому что твой ненаглядный любовник раскрыл тебя, а ты, вместо того, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, решил не делать ничего. И когда я уже обрадовался, что он в тюрьме и точно тебя не сдаст, ты потратил месяцы своего, и самое главное, моего времени на то, чтобы вытащить его, потому что он, ах, такой честный и невиновный, ах, ему там не место! А теперь, и вовсе, притащил его сюда! Да сколько можно, Джейсон?! Неужели ты так его хочешь, что готов на всё, лишь бы впечатлить посильнее и затащить в постель?! – на последних словах Тим уже тыкал Джейсону в грудь пальцем, что выглядело несколько забавно, так как пареньку приходилось запрокидывать голову, дабы продолжать сверлить его взглядом.

– Эх, а ведь когда-то был милым мальчиком, краснеющим при слове «чёрт», я уже не говорю про «член», – Джейсон, кажется, вообще никак не реагировал на тираду своего... напарника? Помощника?

– Ты втянул в свои кровавые разборки несовершеннолетнего? – возмутился Дик по совсем иной причине. И да, ему польстили все те комплименты, которые припомнил этот Тим. Надо же, Джейсон о нём думал постоянно, рассказывал про него.

– Это не я его втянул, а он сам себя втянул. Притопал лет шесть назад, заявил, что всё знает, и вместо угроз сдать полиции, начал объяснять, что и как я неправильно делаю, и как меня легко вычислить, если захотеть. Я его честно пытался прогнать восвояси, но разве от такого избавишься? – Джейсон ласково потрепал Тима по волосам, чем вызвал чуть ли не шипение.

– Если бы я ушёл, ты бы давно сидел в тюрьме. Или бы тебя пристрелили. Странно, как ты до меня продержался с твоими абсолютно нулевыми навыками в технике и совершенно идиотскими представлениями о финансах.

– Это да, не спорю. Тимми у меня гений. Поставил аппаратуру, информацию находит как настоящий Шерлок, а ещё богатый мальчик с крутым наследством и талантом в правильном инвестировании. До этого приходилось перебиваться подпольным бизнесом и процентами с пары банд.

– Ты крышевал банды?! – вновь не выдержал Дик.

– Принцип меньшего зла, как и вся эта работа, – Джейсон пожал плечами, будто это что-то само собой разумеющееся. – Нашёл несколько самых адекватных, поставил ряд условий вроде никакой продажи наркотиков детям, никаких жертв среди мирного населения и копов, а друг друга пусть хоть перестреляют... И я за определённые проценты устранял их конкурентов. Я бы и так их устранил, но тут шли деньги, на которые можно было бороться с совсем отморозками. А если те переступали правила... Ну, они тоже попадали в список «плохих мальчиков». Принцип меньшего зла, вот и всё. Но сейчас, конечно, этого не требуется, благодаря Тиму, – под конец быстро добавил Джейсон.

– И что, никто не может отследить перемещение денег с наследства на всё... это? – Дик обвёл рукой нехилую такую компьютерную аппаратуру.

– Инсайдерские сделки небольшими суммами, – спокойно пояснил Тим, отворачиваясь обратно к компьютерам. – Если найти необходимую информацию и создать несколько фальшивых личностей, можно быстро сделать большой теневой не отслеживаемый капитал.

– И... и что мы будем делать дальше? – наконец, собрался с силами для этого вопроса Дик. Да, он принял эту позицию «меньшего зла», как говорил Джейсон, принял и то, что законными путями невозможно избавиться от всей той мрази, что засела в городе, принял, что необходимы радикальные меры, но всё ещё... боялся, что ли. Не был готов непосредственно нажать на курок, и поэтому было страшно. Что если уже сегодня-завтра придётся это сделать?

– Ты вернёшься в полицию, потребуешь восстановить тебя в должности, – сухо ответил Джейсон.

– Что? Почему? – Дик растерялся. Он не прошёл какой-то тест? Джейсон решил, что Дик провалился, и надумал от него избавиться, мол, гуляй дальше, мальчик, и играй в своей прежней песочнице?

– Потому что ты будешь полезен там, – вместо него ответил Тим, вновь уткнувшись в экраны. – Не всю информацию можно получить, даже если взломать полицейскую базу. Дела не отражают полной картины, человек внутри даст необходимое преимущество. Если не захотят принимать, обратишься в профсоюз, они точно надавят на управление.

– Ясно, – выдохнул Дик, стараясь не показывать, что что-то внутри ёкнуло. Он собирается работать в полиции и сливать информацию. Как чёртов грязный коп. Да, он это будет делать во благо, да, то, чем он собирается заниматься, куда более незаконно, да, система первая его предала... Но всё же прежний Дик внутри отчаянно противился такому, хотя это и было со всех сторон логично. Просто нужно ещё немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть.

– Ты в порядке? – Джейсон мягко положил руку ему на плечо и так же мягко сжал.

– Да, просто... ну... привыкаю, – Дик выдавил из себя вполне искреннюю, но слабую улыбку и накрыл его пальцы в ответ. Поддержка – это то, что сейчас было так необходимо.

– Нет-нет-нет! А ну хватит! – вновь взорвался Тим. – На два шага друг от друга! Вы не будете трахаться на моём рабочем месте! Ни на каком из наших рабочих мест!

– Эй, Тимми, расслабься. Веришь или нет, но не каждое сближение людей приводит их к сексу, – фыркнул Джейсон, но руку убрал.

– Я просто знаю тебя, Джейсон. Слишком хорошо знаю, так что не вешай мне лапши на уши! – Тим демонстративно громко застучал по клавиатуре.

– А сучишься ты так только потому, что сам боишься личной жизни.

– Ничего я не боюсь!

– Ага, ну конечно. Дик, знаешь, какие у него были последние отношения? Пару лет назад закончились, а он всё отойти не может. Полюбил девчонку, ради неё бросил другую, а та, оказывается, залетела от бывшего. А потом и вовсе стала заявлять, что виноват наш вундеркинд и требовать, чтобы тот заботился о ней и обеспечивал, клюнула на богатенького мальчика, можно сказать. Тим-то из этой истории выкрутился, он считать умел, как и знал, что без теста никто его ни к чему не принудит, но с тех пор стал шарахаться просто от слов «личная жизнь» или всего, что с этим связано, – Джейсон выглядел крайне самодовольным, «сдавая» своего напарника.

– Всё рассказал, Джейсон? – недовольно отозвался Тим. – А теперь, будь добр, свали куда подальше. Я сообщу, если появится что-то новое по делам.

 

**Три недели спустя**

– Как там с работой? – спросил Брюс, разрезая кусок мяса у себя на тарелке.

– Завтра выхожу. Мне уже вернули значок и табельное оружие, – ответил Дик, наслаждаясь глотком прекрасного красного вина. Дик даже не хотел знать, сколько оно стоит, Брюс всегда покупал только самое лучшее. Знать не хотел, но наслаждался от души. Как, однако, меняет тюрьма – успеваешь переосмыслить, от чего отказывался и чего хочешь. Например, вместо фаст-фуда пить дорогое вино и есть сочное мраморное мясо, приготовленное Альфредом. Одна из причин, по которой Дик пока продолжал жить в особняке. Ну и то, что он так и не смог зайти в свою квартиру, даже за вещами попросил сходить Джейсона. Дик подумывал потом продать квартирку и присмотреть новую, как всё уляжется. А пока можно было пожить у Брюса – тот, вроде как, не был против, а очень даже за.

– Планируешь подавать в суд за компенсацией?

– Зачем? – Дик искренне удивился. – Опять всё это ворошить? Я, конечно, выиграю, но это будут лишь деньги, с каких пор мне нужны деньги? Тем более, что если ты будешь участвовать на повторных выборах и выиграешь, то деньги я отсужу почти что у тебя. Мне казалось, что на карманные расходы ты мне и без этого рад перечислить лишние нули на счёт, – Дик издал смешок. Процесс над мэром Гамильтоном Хиллом и его приспешниками всё ещё шёл, журналисты отыскивали всё новые и новые факты. Летели головы, например, с поста комиссара под давлением общества и вездесущей прессы пришлось уйти Питеру Полингу, а с поста окружного прокурора – Харви Денту, некогда честному, самому честному прокурору, но потом тот скатился ниже, чем многие коррумпированные чиновники: вот уж точно кидался из крайности в крайность. В общем, процессы шли, федералы копали и сновали, и было понятно, что скоро назначат перевыборы мэра, ну и выборы многих других ключевых чиновников. У Брюса, со всей этой шумихой, когда его, такого хорошего, пытались остановить, навредив его сыну, были очень и очень неплохие шансы. Страшно подумать, какую цепь событий запустил Джейсон своими файлами для оправдания Дика. Неужели Готэм хоть ненадолго вздохнёт без пресса коррупции? Хотя бы в высших кругах?

– Это неофициально, но выборы назначат в следующем месяце. Никто не хочет, чтобы Готэм и дальше лихорадило.

– Ты так и не объявил, кого назначишь комиссаром полиции.

– Неужели и ты пошёл по тропе подлизываний? – Брюс слегка вздёрнул левую бровь и левый уголок губы.

– Скорее, по тропе не делания в самое ближайшее время подлянок. Надо же знать, кто будет моим новым боссом.

– Сара Гордон. Когда я только начинал работу в Готэме, я ставил на её мужа, но... того быстро сломали смертью ребёнка. Сара же кажется достойным и сильным кандидатом, желающим изменений.

– Ясно, – Дик вновь уткнулся в свой стейк и овощи. Поразительно, Альфред умудрялся даже самые гадкие овощи и траву вроде брокколи сделать вкусными.

– Ты ведь продолжаешься видеться с этим своим парнем? С Джейсоном?

– Я... – Дик едва не подавился куском мяса. Слишком уж рано он понадеялся, что все неловкие разговоры закончены и можно вновь сконцентрироваться на еде.

– Передай ему, чтобы в следующий раз, как нормальный человек, вошёл через дверь, а не лез в окно на втором этаже. Позавчера Альфред едва не использовал дробовик, считая, что в дом влез грабитель или наёмник от людей Хилла. Видимо, вы были так заняты, что и не заметили его.

– Ладно, – выдавил из себя Дик. – Погоди, а где нравоучения? Где возмущения, что я теперь парней и в твой дом таскаю?

– Не вижу в них смысла, а пресса и так всё узнала, но с учётом всего того, что на тебя пытались навесить, эта новость уже никого не интересует. И потом, этот Джейсон. Стефани рассказала о парне, который отдал ей файлы, спасшие тебя, и по описанию он очень похож на твоего Джейсона.

– Ну да, это он меня вытащил,– Дик осторожно кивнул.

– А ещё Стефани рассказывала и о том, что этот самый парень упомянул о каких-то больших разногласиях, которые не дали бы тебе использовать доказательства в твою защиту. Я теряюсь в догадках.

– Это... сложно. И просто, не знаю. Мы во всём разобрались, Брюс. До всего этого мы разошлись... в некоторых моральных аспектах, связанных с работой.

– Работой?

– Ну... – Дик постарался улыбнуться, осознав, что сболтнул лишнее, – это как в старых фильмах: если я расскажу тебе, то придётся тебя убить. А я узнал пару этих страшно-засекреченных секретов, немного психанул, но то, что со мной произошло позже, позволило шире взглянуть на ситуацию. Тем более, что во многом наши интересы схожи. И он спас меня.

– ЦРУ? АНБ? – спросил Брюс.

– Хэй, ты прослушал часть про «придётся убить»? Я и так сказал больше, чем должен был. Просто прими то, что мы всё уладили, мне с ним хорошо и безопасно. Это тебя устроит?

– Вполне. Думаю, стоит пригласить его в пятницу к нам на ужин.

– Ужин? – переспросил Дик.

– Этот парень важен тебе, а единственный раз, когда я его видел, так это в твоей постели, и он целился в меня из пистолета. Я знаю, что ты думаешь обо мне и моём отношении к твоей личной жизни, но я хочу узнать его лучше.

– Эм, ну ладно, – промямлил Дик.

– Так и быть, про «секретную» работу спрашивать не буду, просто сам будь осторожен со всем этим. Ты только выбрался из одной передряги, не нырни в другую.

– Я буду осторожен. И передам ему приглашение.

 

Дик полюбил спарринги с Джейсоном. Он и раньше знал, что Джейсон сильный, гибкий, отлично владеет своим телом. Это вполне было видно по мускулатуре, движениям, тому, какие позы они могли использовать во время секса. Но именно спарринги Дик очень сильно полюбил, не сильнее, чем секс, но что-то рядом. Теперь, когда Джейсон «скинул маску», он показал множество своих новых навыков, в том числе и в рукопашном бое. И сейчас они вдвоём старались выкроить время по паре или часу в день на совместную тренировку. У Дика было больше техники, у Джейсон же опыта и нестандартных приёмов, они многому друг у друга учились. Для этого дела они облюбовали зал на «базе» Джейсона и Тима, там был прекрасный угол с матами и оборудованием, а ещё там бы точно никто лишний на них не наткнулся.

Дик поймал кулак Джейсона, который был направлен ему под ключицу, и перекинул самого Джейсона через себя на маты.

– Мой отец хочет, чтобы ты пришёл к нам на ужин. А ещё, чтобы ты теперь ходил через дверь, а не пробирался через окно, наш дворецкий тебя чуть не подстрелил, – сказал Дик, чуть переведя дыхание. А ещё он любил спарринги за то, что в них можно было поговорить на любую тему. Они уже дрались, так что, о чём бы ни была речь, они не оставляли этого в себе, чтоб оно осело очередным неприятным секретом, а высказывали всё сразу, ну и могли тут же вспылить и остыть, чуть поколотив друг друга.

– Ужин, значит? – Джейсон сам несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, а потом извернулся и провёл подсечку, роняя Дика на те же маты, а сам вскакивая.

– Ужин, – подтвердил Дик, с помощью кувырка-сальто назад разрывая дистанцию и вспрыгивая на ноги. – Знаешь, знакомство с родителями, вся фигня. Сделаешь милую мордашку, пожуёшь еду стоимостью в годовой оклад среднего жителя Готэма.

– Мы разве уже не знакомы? – Джейсон чуть склонил голову, заходя с другой стороны, примериваясь для следующей атаки.

– Ага, ты лежал голый в моей кровати и чуть не сделал в моём отце дырку из нелегальной пушки. Не лучшее впечатление, не находишь? – Дик пошёл в обратном направлении, позволяя им кружить, сохраняя дистанцию, он и сам выбирал следующий шаг.

– И после этого ещё и ужин? Мило, – Джейсон фыркнул, а потом бросился вперёд.

– Именно, – Дик буквально отпрыгнул в сторону, пытаясь одновременно встретить свой кулак и живот Джейсона с помощью его же инерции. – Создашь новое.

– Мгх, – Джейсон выдохнул весь воздух, не сумев уйти от удара, и согнулся практически пополам. – Как... заманчиво... Но без десерта... гх... не согласен.

– Тебе лишь бы секса? – Дик слегка отошёл, давая Джейсону время прийти в себя.

– Секс я и так получу от тебя. Я про настоящий десерт. Тортик, там, пироженки. Десерт.

– Так и быть, сладкоежка, – фыркнул Дик. – И ещё. Брюс думает, что ты шпион или АНБшник какой-то, делай загадочную физиономию в случае чего, окей?

– И с чего бы ему так думать? – Джейсон окончательно разогнулся и хрустнул суставами, расправив плечи.

– Стефани в первую очередь работает не на меня, а на Брюса, а Брюс – умный человек, он сложил два и два. Ты сам рассказал ей о своих «связях» и «идеологических» разногласиях, так что мне пришлось сделать суровую мину и выдать ту самую фразу из древних шпионских боевиков.

– Сколько мне ещё раз надо повторить про то, как вся эта фигня с вашими «отношениями» может навредить нам? – крикнул Тим. Он был за углом опять за своими компьютерами. – И хватит ворковать, надоело слушать ваши брачные игрища.

– Так харэ подслушивать, раз надоело! – крикнул Джейсон в ответ. – Мой парень – хочу и трахаюсь!

Дик прыснул в кулак. Он уже привык к этим вечным переругиваниям Тима и Джейсона: те находили, словно специально, любой повод, чтобы поцапаться, в том числе и из-за Дика. Уже день на второй Дик понял, что Тим не зол на него, действительно не хочет выставить, просто ворчит для проформы, может, ревнует Джейсона как напарника, территорию метит. А ещё Тим беспокоился за себя и за Джейсона не только потому, что не мог полностью доверять, но и потому что Дик мог ненароком их выдать. Тим уже однажды даже предлагал (Дик надеялся, что в шутку) сфальсифицировать смерть и окончательно исчезнуть с радаров. Точно шутка, им же нужен был коп, верно? Но, так или иначе, Тима напрягала именно социальная жизнь Дика. О Джейсоне же можно было найти, разве что, его свидетельство о рождении, тот сам по себе нигде не светился большую часть жизни – не мог из трущоб, не имел страховки, официальных водительских прав, трудовых и налоговых записей. Джейсон был самым настоящим призраком, а Дик раскрыл его лишь потому, что сильно сблизился, потому что для него призрак стал материален. Смог бы он иначе опознать ту куртку? Получить образец ДНК для сравнения?

– Я попрошу Альфреда приготовить печенье. Хотя предупрежу: один раз попробуешь, и забыть их уже невозможно, – продолжил Дик.

– Пожалуй, я рискну, – фыркнул Джейсон, а потом резко и неожиданно врезал под колено, роняя Дика на пол. – Ради печенья, то.

– Рисковый какой, – Дик умудрился свалить Джейсона рядом, но сам вскочить не сумел: тот дёрнул его назад, переводя борьбу в партер.

– Весь я, – Джейсон умудрился пожать плечами, не разрывая захвата и тыкая носом в мат.

– Угу, весь ты, – хмыкнул Дик и чуть прогнулся, потираясь задницей о пах Джейсона. Возбуждён, что и следовало ожидать. Дик воспользовался рваным выдохом Джейсона и секундной заминкой, чтобы выскользнуть из захвата и провести свой.

– Надо же, – прохрипел Джейсон, безуспешно дёргаясь. Он пусть и был выше, но Дик куда гибче, а значит, в таких делах мастер. – В реальном бою тоже таким приёмом воспользуешься?

– Всенепременно, – выдохнул Дик Джейсону в ухо, слегка касаясь ушной раковины губами. – Если это позволит мне не получить пулю в голову и вернуться к ужину домой.

– Наконец-то начинаю любить твой образ мыслей. Умнеешь на глазах, – Джейсон ещё несколько раз дёрнулся, а потом расслабился и приподнял голову, прижимаясь в поцелуе. Привычный уже у них жест признания поражения в спарринге. Так уж пошло, что пока Джейсон не применял всяких своих нечестных электрошоков или не использовал самые грязные приёмчики, которые могли бы серьёзно навредить (а он их по понятным причинам не использовал), Дик выигрывал куда чаще, а значит, куда чаще и принимал такие поцелуи. Это было приятно. Приятен и сам поцелуй, и то ощущение победы, что он давал. Конечно, Дику пришлось разорвать его и помочь Джейсону подняться. С учётом того, где эти спарринги чаще всего проходили, редко когда удавалось перевести поцелуй во что-то большее. Тим же тут. Дик не хотел травмировать психику подростка, а Джейсон, наверное, не хотел получать ворчаний и очередных наездов.

– Ужин в пятницу, в семь, – Дик отряхнулся, потянулся и принюхался к своей футболке. – А я в душ, пожалуй.

– Для сохранения воды и времени я с тобой, – Джейсон плотоядно усмехнулся.

– Именно для этого, да?

– Именно. Я приду на ужин, даже буду паинькой. Ну, если ты в душе будешь паинькой...

– Хэй! Я победил, так что ты должен быть паинькой! Или тебя опять в крендель заломить?

– Не много на себя берёшь? – Дик и моргнуть не успел, как Джейсон оказался близко, слишком близко, так близко, что было сложно сконцентрировать взгляд на его лице. И на той самой улыбке, предвкушающей и многообещающей улыбке, что Дик так любил, и от которой у него вставало как по команде.

– В самый раз, – кивнул Дик, неосознанно облизывая губы. Джейсон – хищник, обычно такой опасный, яростный, но с ним эта опасность и ярость означали не кровь и боль, как с другими, а потрясающее удовольствие. Означало и то, что этот хищник сам в кровь разобьётся ради его защиты, а потом будет довольно мурлыкать у него на коленях, не прекращая быть грозным тигром, но, спрятав когти и клыки, будет косить под ленивого домашнего кота. Хищник, с которым у него прямо сейчас будет офигенный секс в душе, где за лидерство ещё придётся побороться. И проиграть будет не менее приятно, чем победить.


End file.
